


饲养archer的正确方法

by leavesnight



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesnight/pseuds/leavesnight
Summary: 预警，双性，爱玩宠物paro
Relationships: 枪弓
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

lancer打开房间门按下电源开关，一间1lkd（一卧室、一厨房、一客厅）的公寓布局明晃晃地展示于眼前。他拍拍身侧白色的脑袋，本来想说“这就是你的家了”这种温情哄宠物的话语，可身边孩子模样沉默寡言的爱玩宠物终究让他说不出口。

“这就是你住的地方。”

lancer才搬到异国不久，尚未扎根，他来前听说这个国家有基因改造的人形宠物，却从未见识过。偶然误入地下市场，见到白发褐肤的少年，他鬼迷心窍买下了，结果是大概得手头拮据很长时间。

这倒不是最麻烦的，他没养过宠物啊。lancer挠挠头心想，他老哥caster开的宠物诊所貌似收治这类生物，明天交给老哥算了。

caster在电话里抱怨自己最近忙得不得了，别有事没事找他，听到lancer说借钱，转账刚刚够lancer还信用卡。lancer明白自己借钱借多了，在caster那儿的信用分极低，拜托对方领养的事基本上告吹。

lancer心烦意乱地挂掉电话，抬眼一瞧，少年抱膝蹲在房屋角落，像警惕的猫狗盯着他。他心里一叹，他不会为自己做过的事后悔，养就养吧。

“喂，你过来……唔不能老叫‘喂’，干脆叫你archer好了。”简单定下了名字，lancer看archer起身走来，取下对方身上披着自己的外套，“去洗个澡。”

archer一动不动，被他直接抱进浴室，他觉得束手束脚四四方方的单人浴缸，archer进去却正好。少年纤瘦的躯体布满新旧鞭痕，若不是这样他也没法以极便宜的价格拿下金贵的爱玩宠物。

他打开蓬头试试水温，放轻手劲搓洗对方的肌肤，一面问“痛不痛”，然而archer紧紧抱住双膝没有任何反应，只有洗到敏感部位才会哼几声。他让archer走出浴缸，注视变色的浴缸，心想自己今晚没法在这儿洗了，改成淋浴吧。

他找出自己换洗的睡衣给archer穿，打量对方的身形，决定让老家的人把自己小时候穿的衣服寄来，高中的衣服，哦不，国中的衣服。

lancer弄了几道简单的菜色，作为独居男人，他的手艺自然不会差，可坐在对面的少年低着头，一点动筷子的反应都没有。

“该不是不会用吧？”lancer一勺一勺喂给他吃，对方听话地鼓着腮帮，咀嚼咽下。archer比想象中好养许多，除了湿润的刘海下面瘫的脸，像被继父虐待的继子以外，对方乖顺得挑不出毛病。

身边多了个人，lancer看球赛都心不在焉的，archer只要他不说话，就会随便找块地坐下来，他没法把外貌像个孩子的爱玩宠物当做蜷在墙角的猫咪。于是他揽住archer进到卧室两人一起躺进床里。

对方的四肢头一次推搡起了lancer，可lancer是个肌肉发达的成年男性，archer很快停止反抗，安静地蜷缩。对方占地面积不大，与lancer躺一张床上也不太挤。每天秒睡的lancer，因为怀里多了个心跳扑通扑通的小家伙，两眼瞪着皎洁的月亮，有些后悔没买窗帘。

他刚找到一丝睡意，忽然下身一凉，他掀开被子，白色的脑袋贴着胯下，半勃的分身在湿热的口腔内胀大。对方干燥的嘴唇吞吐沾上唾液而湿润泛红，这个角度他看不到对方稚嫩的脸，可腿部碰到的男孩劲瘦的躯干，已令他头皮发麻。

少年吐出充血的冠头，红舌自下到上缓慢舔弄杆部，视觉与感官的双重冲击，令lancer原本想揪起对方脑袋的手改盖在发旋上。少年感觉到头上的压力，愈发卖力地侍弄，无表情的脸庞月光下宛如圣洁的雕塑贴上淫猥的男根，呼出一朵朵白气。

他再度含吸全然勃起的分身，两颊微微收缩看上去有那么一点可爱，lancer猛地甩头，打住！你要往变态的路上一去不复返了lancer，可强行拉起来又像在欺负人家。

舌尖划过冠沟，手掌托住阴囊轻轻按摩，archer眼睛不看人专注嘴上的动作。lancer纠结的神情半分没落入他眼里，仿佛lancer全身上下只有一根值得他注意的东西。

lancer心乱如麻地释放了，对方一滴不剩咽下全部精液，接着抬起头伸出粉白的舌头，像当初他喂食时，张开嘴展示给他看没有剩下一样。

男人心慌地扯扯archer的脖子的衣领，让他别趴人腿上了，然而宽松的睡衣扯开一大截，肩头刻着数字编号047。

archer发觉lancer有脱他衣服的意图，他坐起上身干净利落地解开歪歪斜斜的睡衣，lancer一手抓拢他的领口，银色的眸子传来明显的询问“不想看吗？”，lancer头次目睹对方有含义的眼神愣住了。

archer扣上第一颗扣子，老土的条纹睡衣遮住他的喉结与大腿根，一切能表露性征的部位，对准仍然很有精神的男根坐了下去。

一瞬间，lancer的脑子炸开了，这……这是……女人的……阴唇，为什么会有这种器官？！方才洗澡没注意一直没往浴缸下面看，这是什么构造？

黏滑的膣肉缠住怒张的冠部，archer紧扯下摆，额头沁出汗珠，尽管了解到lancer的体积非同小可，心理接受与生理接受是两码事。他半蹲着迟迟不敢坐满，试探性地浅插浅出，冠头在外阴咕叽咕叽地进出，lancer的视角，月色下银丝从若隐若现的粉，一缕缕黏住性器仿佛蜘蛛吐丝一般。

坐在他身上的并非温顺的猫犬，而是注入情毒融化脑髓的毒蛛。自己的龟头落满黏水，半插不插比全插进去还撩拨人，lancer的长枪堵在门口要进不进，他忍耐得颈脖浮现青筋，往上一顶，破开媚肉直冲宫腔，他听到archer发出了第一声叫喊，听上去像被捏住的幼猫。

对方身体虽窄里面肉感十足，一层层肉褶包裹住男根，舒爽得呻吟出声，lancer尚未遇见如此名器，紧弹滑湿，一时间，对孩子外表的罪恶感飞到九重云霄外。archer软瘫在他的胸膛，挺过像是要顶到喉咙的恐惧感，撑住男人的腹肌慢慢爬起来，便被身下一波波巨浪顶得宛如风暴中的小船，无依无靠地飘摇。

lancer手掀起对方的衣服下摆，不意外见到勃起的阴茎，然而他一点萎掉的迹象都没有。archer的肚皮微凸，肚脐上方有硬币大小的缝合伤口，光看外表不知道是如何能装下这么大的玩意的。

archer拼命把衣摆往下扯遮住大腿，lancer只好放弃继续往上撩，转而从第二、三颗解开的扣子伸进去抚摸，男孩的胸部有薄薄的一层肉，乳头比寻常男性要大上些许，漂亮的茶色犹如甜点上点缀的秀色可餐的焦糖。他立起上身，宽厚的胸肌臂膀将archer整个罩进去，那活鱼似的扭动的身姿忽然间不动了。

lancer叼住小巧的乳肉，纯熟地吮吸单薄的胸板，手掌托举捏得到肉的褐色翘臀，让archer配合他的频率律动，肉枪穿梭于狭窄的膣内，不敢太猛烈地突进。lancer一边抽插一边抑制不住好奇地从屁股往里摸，指腹擦过被淫水搅出的泡沫沾湿的肛门，这里也可以进去，他被自己的想法惊得直咽口水。

archer的臀肉缩紧，手指在阴阜处按压，与其说满足自己探究欲望不如说挑起他的性欲。他不由自主抬臀想躲开下方的淫手，lancer追着他的动作继续上顶，连接处的水声愈发稠密。

“糟糕，出来好多……”衣服、床单全部要洗，这个问题就交给明天的他，lancer抓握archer的两臀射出一回后，迫不及待重整旗鼓再动刀枪。

第二天早上，lancer灵魂抽离地望着身旁全裸的男孩子，晨光中褐色身躯布满愈合的粉红鞭痕与新加的青紫吻痕，尤其是下身凝固的精斑……打住！他冲进浴室用凉水压下晨勃，一看时钟打工要迟到了，只好匆匆回到卧室把archer用毛毯裹得严严实实的，并且叮嘱他，冰箱里有昨天的剩菜微波炉热热再吃。

在人满为患的公交上，lancer给caster发了短信，询问对方和外表看上去只有国中生大小的爱玩宠物做了会怎么样，过一会儿caster回了电话。

“没怎么样，爱玩宠物经过基因改造性发育会比外表成熟很多，昨晚还想快点丢掉这个烫手山芋，没料到上手如此之快啊，不是说你只喜欢大波的姐姐吗？”听筒传来caster调侃的声音。

“那么……弄了四五次呢？”lancer小声问。

“营养充足，身体健康就没问题。果然你这家伙又性急又莽撞，按你能买得起的程度计算，那孩子肯定没得到周全的照料。”lancer回想起archer受的伤，心中一揪。

caster听lancer久久没回话，突然加上一句：“你如果对年纪小耿耿于怀的话，我再附赠你一个tip（小知识），爱玩宠物平均的智力相当于六岁幼童，恭喜，你已经成为一个货真价实的变态了。”

“研究这类物种的老哥你才是真的变态吧。”lancer刚说完，caster挂断电话拉黑了他。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

*预警，双性，灌肠，羞耻play  
caster陪着archer在诊所过了一夜，对方没有答应和他回去，而是沉默坐在病床上，不知道是不是在等lancer回来确认caster是否在编造短信。caster揽住他的头吻了一下他的发旋，手掌贴上不再发热的额头。

“暂时不想回答也可以。”他温言道。

archer像雕像一般任由对方啄吻自己的面颊嘴唇，睫毛温顺地低垂，caster剥掉lancer给他的衣服，身上除了lancer留下的痕迹，不剩任何东西。

体温因为别的原因再度升高，他环住caster的颈脖，对方抱起他时，仿佛畏高的小动物勒得格外紧，似乎一撒手他就会掉进万丈深渊。

caster将archer抱到手术台上，对方勾起了不好的回忆，肩膀上的手微微发颤。

“假如不愿意就说出来，我不会勉强你的。”

“……”少年放开手，无影灯的强光使他紧闭的眼睑内侧透着晃人的红光，caster调整灯角度避开照到脸。

“乖，张腿。”archer用手摸索着掰开紧张到抽筋没法自己动弹的两腿。爱玩宠物诱人的青涩身躯上，已然结出成熟花苞的粉皱性器呈现于caster的眼前，容纳过凶物的雌穴绽开一丝媚红，光是凝视与无影灯的热度就沁出了露。

caster戴上医疗手套，分开两瓣阴唇，前不久才被疼爱捣弄的痕迹留在里面，飘散着淡淡的栗子花香。带着凉意的胶碰到里面，archer的脚趾蜷起，他还没被男性极近距离地观察过这里，羞耻心与服从的本能，强迫他只有通过不断的小动作分散注意力。

“唔，archer可以帮个忙吗？用手自己按住两边别让它合上。”archer过了很久才理解caster的含义，左右压住自己的两瓣阴唇，褐色的手指下陷进肉里，似乎疼痛能阻止小穴冒出淫水。

湿热的黏水滴到小小的肛门，对视线很敏感地内缩。沾满黏水的医疗手套轻易滑进去一个指节，他甚至觉得直接用这个当润滑剂说不定也行，可是第一次必须要慎重。

“你这里还是处女吧？”caster浅浅按摩后穴的小肿块，archer叫出声，前列腺被揉压的刺激使得软软贴着大腿的阴茎开始立起，“太紧了，要是让lancer这个没经验的用过，你晚上一定得趴着睡。”

他畏惧地看着对方裤缝撑起的帐篷，既然两兄弟那么相似，让这根插进自己的后穴的结果可想而知，archer的脚背碰了一下裤缝，动了几根手指招了招，示意对方进这里。

“我也体谅你的小穴想吃进我的东西想得不行，但你看我腾不出手。”caster拿起一个导管，另一端还连接一个装满水的水袋与机器装置，但尺寸不太像打针输液的设备。

“所以，你忍耐不住了就自己手淫给我看吧。”对方理所当然地说，看archer慢半拍的表情，他轻笑出声。

“性发育期的男孩子，哪个没有自慰的经验，不然让我来教你？毕竟我是个医生（先生）。”

caster将两指粗的导管插入后穴，安抚性揉揉archer的小腹接着按下机器开关，冰冰凉凉的液体涌进直肠，他下意识想用手把异物抽出去。可对方忽然声音一沉：“现在，还没到松手的时候，你既然是个擅长忍耐的好孩子，就从头做到尾。”

archer腹部渐渐鼓起，液体压迫他的子宫，令他发泄似的揉捏外阴，像未经人事的女孩一样半遮半掩盖住私处，时而掐捏时而抚触，而省去了抽插的过程。

“这里是阴蒂，用这里达到高潮比使用阴茎更简单哦，既可以感受到男孩子的快感又可以感受到女孩子的快感，不是一件好事吗？”caster揭开藏在粉肉里鼓起的小肉芽，archer惊叫一声，两腿想要夹住caster的手，对方压住他的大腿根，警告他，“别乱动，要是你后面的导管掉出来，我可以再拿一袋新的继续灌。”

caster的手指挑动敏感的性感带，银发少年的声线仿佛骚挠到痒处的猫，甜腻得想象不出是自己的声音。比起被贯穿被侵犯，被别人亵玩到发出奇怪的叫声才是archer无法忍受的，只有假装自己是不存在羞耻心的人形宠物，他才能安然接受现状。

“一滴不剩地全喝下去了，真了不起archer。”少年小腹胀起的幅度已经是让再怎么粗心大意的主人，都能察觉到爱玩宠物受孕的显而易见。男孩子像是贪心的松鼠，将越冬的松果全吃下撑得满满当当的样子，单薄的身姿很难联想到孕妇。

对方十分可怜地撑开空虚的媚肉，像求欢的怀孕小母狗，终于带着哭腔喊道“caster”。明明知道archer是拥有自己想法的独立小猫，然而他的表现犹如无比依赖任何一个主人，也难怪lancer会被archer糊弄过去。

caster换了另一根导管，从后穴延伸到医用尿盆，被肠道捂热的甘油淅沥沥地滴着，caster顶胯插入等候多时汁水丰沛的雌穴。archer鼓胀的小腹内不断被穿刺填满，又不断被挤压出液体。肚子，感觉，非常奇怪，被肏失禁的错觉令他大脑一片空白。

先前只是缓缓在滴的水流忽然变急，能听见自己体内异常清晰的水声，羞耻心却无影无踪，仿佛从身体流出去，体内空空一片混沌湿腻。

他揪着caster背后的白衣，一边呜咽“要坏掉了”，一边双腿缠住男人的腰肢。caster拔出导管，两指成剪状轻易插进原本紧得不行现在合不拢的湿滑肛门，稍稍试探便三指全部没入，扣住内壁的性感带。

另一只手抚摸吞咽男根的烂熟小穴，阴蒂随着阴茎抽插一下埋入膣肉一下带出，手指揪出随波逐流的小肉芽，又揉又掐特别招待了一番。

两穴沉溺于极致的快感，archer变得如同交配时节的猫，声线听不出原声，高亢又尖锐，把caster后背的布料扯得皱巴巴的，外裤与白衣下摆粘上点点的水痕与精液。手术台与地上甘油、精液、淫水的混合液体反射着亮晶晶的光芒，褐色的身体高潮时狂乱扭动，溅射得到处都是。

“前后都潮吹了，明明只是用手指玩弄你的小屁股。”caster低头吻了一下失神的少年，握住两脚脚踝扛到肩膀以上，“抓稳了，archer，你后穴的处女由我收下了。”

“唔、唔、不行了……卡苏……塔……”archer口鼻涕泪横流，摆出的乖巧的模样所剩无几，他哽咽得口齿不清地哀求身上的人，“回……去，回去再做……”

男根抽出潮吹后的成熟女阴，和着汁水与精液捅入一张一合的未熟小口，上面没有阴茎堵住的光滑雌穴，滴下掺杂精水的银丝打湿上方的体毛。caster扶住男孩的两胯，缓慢不容拒绝地顶入未曾有人侵犯的地方。

“这边也全吃下去了，很努力呀archer，加把劲夹射我。不然再耽搁说不定诊所的其他客人光顾，你的叫声肯定响彻内外，撒谎有发春的小野猫躲到手术台下，可没人会信的。”

archer握住手术台两边的金属杠，抬高腰肢方便caster顶撞他的臀瓣，他的头歪向手术台边缘，唾液无意识从口落到地上。caster调节手术台抬高archer上身，变为座椅的样式，捏下巴含住对方的嘴唇，另一只手掐捏乳头时不时滑出去，医疗手套上沾的汁液令小小的乳头也多了层光泽。

“忘记脱手套，啧，医用乳胶材质居然滑得抓不住东西，难怪你每天内裤都是湿的。”archer眼神变了，他的确有当着caster的面睡着，可他醒来的时间从来没当着caster的面脱过裤子。

“这点是猜的，我真的趁你睡着夜袭你，怎么可能只会看不动手。”caster猜出他的想法，又轻吮一下对方的下唇，“假如lancer还在养你时，我想和你做，你会答应吗？还是装作不会说话的猫乖乖躺下？因为没人会责怪一只猫，却会谴责一个荡妇。”

“……”archer咬咬唇，一言不发地瞪着他。

“别瞪我，我会想再要你一次的。”对方染着欲火的红眸望进水灰色的眼睛。

caster结束询问，继续在食髓知味的后穴内开拓，用自己的身体测量体温，注射种子进到不会结果的暖穴中。archer岔开腿瘫坐在背部抬高的手术台上，嘴唇微张，口涎染湿下巴，嫣红的上下穴口也微张着吐露白汁。假如有人闯进来，闯入眼帘的第一个颜色便是淫靡水润的红，接着才是汗淋淋的褐色肌肤。

他背对archer平复心情，整理了一下衣物，caster终于注意到口袋里的未接来电，他短信回复了一句“我会替你请辩护律师，archer就安心住在我这儿吧”，发过去显示对方的手机已关机未收到。

“这几天恐怕我们暂时不回诊所，就当放个假吧，先披我这件遮遮。”caster脱下白大褂替浑身瘫软的爱玩宠物套上，他穿着长至膝盖的白衣，archer披着快垂到脚踝，他抱起小家伙从诊所后门走进车库，一辆崭新的黑色轿车停在里面。

他打开车门，犹豫片刻archer坐后座还是副座，最后让对方趴在自己膝盖上休息，小心翼翼踩下油门，慢慢行驶出车库。

tbc

*不要带猫去见和你长得一样帅的医生by lancer，铁窗泪进行时


	3. Chapter 3

caster行驶的目的地是一栋偏僻的别墅，显然不是他上班回家的地方，打发时间的方法除了听广播就是逗弄身边的爱玩宠物了。

archer全程低低地蜷缩在车窗下方，褐色肌肤盖着宽大外套遮不住的爱痕，任谁都清楚发生了什么。

车程一久，先前做的准备就白费了，为了保持小穴湿润，他拿出打算到家再送的小礼物。手指捻住一根半臂长的电线，钓着震颤的粉红椭圆球体，在衣服湿痕的上方嬉耍似的一弹一弹。男孩的阴茎鼓起一个勃起的小包，撑开两颗扣子间的衣物缝隙。

跳蛋落到衣物缝隙隐约露出的粉肉，微微晃荡，一下下撞击敏感的肉裂，阴唇“啾啾”地亲吻跳蛋，archer撑起手肘往后又羞又怕地躲，却半个身子靠上caster的腿。

“这个塞进哪里自己决定。不过到地方时哪边的洞干燥的话，就要重新做一次准备，听明白了吗？”archer回忆起灌肠后失禁的恐惧感，咬了咬牙。

“提醒一下别想蒙混过关，待会儿我来亲自检查。”男人的单手解开archer的下边几枚扣子，顺手翻开遮住下体的衣摆，两腿处凝结的精斑与湿润秘穴中含住的滴落的白精，像淋上牛乳的玫瑰，与其说被污染的模样，不如说鲜明对比后的色泽更加娇艳欲滴。

男孩垂着银色睫毛，手指按着“嗡嗡”振动的小玩具压入粉皱之中，指尖从肉裂刮出汁水，润滑后面的小口。

车厢内弥漫着雌性的淫气，洁白的真皮车座晕湿一大片。他调低广播的音量，维持在恰好能遮掩呻吟又不会完全盖住的程度，拇指上下滑动按钮调节跳蛋振动频率，时而调高时而调低，让archer保持在兴奋的点上。

他压低身体极力避免暴露在光线与视线之中，直到出市区才从caster的膝盖上坐起来，顶到他后脑勺的雄性欲望与浓郁的气息熏得脸红得发烫。

中途caster停车，把爱玩宠物拉到腿上坐着，疏解了一下蠢蠢欲动的性欲，顺便检查了archer有没有乖乖听话弄湿自己。两个小洞都又敏感又湿滑，作为听话的奖励，他扯出跳蛋磨蹭了一下挺立的乳尖便关掉了。

这栋两层别墅是他以前学医时住的地方，caster很中意这里的安静就从房东手里买下了它，偶尔有佣人来打扫，大部分时间闲置着。

“这就是你的新家了。”caster轻轻一揽他湿漉漉的颈脖滑进背后抚摸，松松垮垮沾满体液的医生外套仿佛什么带着色情意味的服饰。

archer手指解开领口到肚脐上方还扣着的纽扣，身体转向他，两脚并拢夹住腿间的一线粉皱的性器，藏住烂熟的媚肉却藏不住精液与淫水，沿着大腿滴在原木地板上。光是看着就忍不住扒开，里里外外地肏穿这具为情欲而生的身体。

caster伸手拨开挂着自己名字“caster”胸牌的衣襟，捉住立起的乳首，再一手托起archer疲软的阴茎，手指拨弄阴囊和下方狭缝中的阴蒂，指尖拖出长长的银丝。雌与雄的快感交织，archer两腿一软险些倒下，caster蹲下示意他再抱住自己，看出对方的腿软走不进卧室，只能把漏水的小穴堵得严严实实地带他上楼。

长长的白色外套拖曳在地上沾染灰尘，男孩子的布满鞭痕的肩胛骨露出，被抱在怀里边走边顶，令他的头不安地向后转，想看清男人要带自己去哪里。男人舔弄他还未长出喉结的颈脖，他转动脖子任对方舔舐的举动显得愈发煽情。

caster走到楼梯时发现自己的外套太长太碍事，完全扯下丢到扶手上，每步上提的步伐，都能让挂在胸前的小家伙“嗯哈”一声，似乎顶到了敏感的地方。走到卧室，caster发觉这张床有些低矮，不到他的膝盖。他只能弯下腰揽着柔韧的腰肢，将archer放下，每每戳到敏感点，鼓起的褐色小腹向上弹起，腰肢犹如弯弓一张一弛。

“年轻的男孩子就是柔韧度不得了啊。”caster发觉自己不用放低体势，archer也能配合他抬高腰，头和肩膀撑住床铺让阴茎插到深处。即便如何放浪扭动腰肢，银灰色的眼睛仍旧含着羞怯与迷茫，像第一次被雄性引诱交配，意识不到发生什么的生育期的雌性一般。

caster换成后入挺进臀瓣的肉穴，这个姿势更适合低矮的床铺，并握住archer的手背，压向一凸一凸的小腹，让archer的掌心抚触顶出的凸点。

“感觉到了吗？现在你的身体里装着的是谁的东西？”

“ca……ster……”他对身体感到一丝恐惧，仿佛不属于自己一样全盘接受另一个男人。倘若属于改造产物的雌穴还能理解，可仅仅一天就能吞下这么多还没坏掉的肛门，为什么会感受几乎麻痹让人发疯的快感……因为自己是爱玩宠物吗？还是他的身体真的坏掉了？

archer在一次又一次的潮吹中眩晕抽搐，瘫软在床上，caster抽出阴茎注视后穴冒出的白沫，从撅着的小屁股中流出，两个过度使用的穴口流出的体液相互混合，分不清前后，他意犹未尽地放过小穴只是磨蹭着腿交了一次。

他公主抱archer到浴缸前，发现热水器坏了，他不想对方沾到冷水受凉再发烧，于是用热毛巾尽量擦干净能挤出来的液体。

红肿的穴肉感受到一丝烫意，然而大腿连夹紧的力气都没了，archer迷迷糊糊又揭开眼皮，caster说“睡吧”，他了然地闭上眼，按照和lancer做过的经验，明白自己有很长一段时间没法正常走路了。

archer的后穴开苞后，caster很体谅地让他别动，像对待下肢瘫痪的人抱来抱去。这栋宅子有两层，卧室在二楼，餐厅、浴室却在一楼，不像archer待过的浴室厨房卧室来去只需两三步的单身汉房间，他可以勉强自己扶墙进浴室。

caster抱archer回卧室，打电话叫人来修热水器时，一边趴在床上的archer发觉他换了部手机，caster接电话后直接放进衣服口袋，脱下外套睡在他身边。archer伸手去够外套，打开这部新手机，发现lancer短信怎么也找不到了，估计是在旧手机当中，为什么新手机的电话簿不存家人的电话号码？

他偷偷把手机放回去，caster忽然抓住他的手腕。

“你是想给谁打电话吗？lancer他的手机现在打不通。”男人审视的目光，撞上archer仿佛做错事又很困惑的眼神，他也叹叹气，“也是，我弟弟粗心大意怎么记得给你留号码，他估计都不知道你会用手机。”

“别想lancer的事了，睡吧。”caster宽大的手掌揉揉银发哄他睡觉，与lancer相似的脸，让archer恍惚以为自己还在那间单身公寓，依靠身体间的联系汲取一丝安全感。他不知多少次坐在玄关，打开通往外界的门又关上，最后还是等到lancer回来。

他们所在的别墅像退休的学者隐居的地方，占地面积最大的是各式书架。据caster说，当初搬到国外的教授房东出了相当优惠的价格，因为也就他一人愿意连书带房子一起买下。

男人牵着他的手边走边解释道：“对于小孩子而言绝大部分都很枯燥，archer也觉得很无聊吧？”

他小心翼翼扫了眼绝大部分外文书脊，就算是日本语的书脊，他一翻开也无比清楚地意识到，自己果然国语知识还停留在三年前离开学校的时候。

caster找到当初学生时代解闷的闲书，有几本到现在说不定完结了的漫画，以及大部分成人杂志，他快速合上箱子，若无其事道：“我七年前和lancer一个年纪，年轻人嘛，都一样。”

archer收拾过lancer丢到床底、衣柜的泳装美女写真，可能两兄弟的喜好差不多。他原以为caster比二十出头的lancer顶多大三四岁，没想到对方步入三十代了，不由得惊讶。

caster哪看不出archer的惊讶点，纠正了一下他才二十九，一想足足是archer年龄的两倍，不由得有些怅然。

“caster……先生？”archer抬头看久久不说话的男人，但明显能看出caster心情不佳，以为自己哪里触怒对方，扯了扯衣角。

“没事，突然想抽根烟。”一摸烟盒是空的，附近也没买烟的地方。他终于明白lancer带archer回家的第二天早上打电话的语气为何惊慌，也算体会到一点弟弟的心情了。

之后察觉archer和自己说话加的敬语更多时，他愈发郁闷了。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

caster下楼看见archer踮脚去够一本字典，恍惚间眼前浮现小孩子推着购物车去够高层货架的背影，顺手走过去替对方拿下。发觉下方积灰的书架干净了不少，也不知道对方是怎么找到掸灰的工具。

“你喜欢这本书？”archer坐在地上，一面查阅字典一面翻阅一本知名作家的散文集。

“想起以前学到过出自这本书的课文，就想拿下来看看。”caster不怎么看日式散文，archer显然是为了测试记起多少学过的东西翻书，眉头时不时皱着。

“这一版字典还是上个世纪的，把它扔一边，到我的书房直接问我吧。”

“那么……打搅了，caster先生。”男孩子抱着书犹豫片刻跟他进书房，caster还真没带别人学习过，虽然高中填志愿调查的第一栏是“女高的保健室老师”。

archer除了刚坐到caster腿上有点坐立不安，马上就全神贯注起来，他不太忍心再逗对方了。让这孩子感到不安的除了外界对宠物的各种限制，就是与社会脱节，毕竟饲养所的人只负责教育爱玩宠物的服从性。

archer有些耻于简单的问题太多，干脆不问，改拿起字典继续翻阅，看来他以前也是不会麻烦他人，自己埋头苦钻的类型。caster盯着他低垂的颈脖，啄吻了一下后颈，男孩手指捏皱书页，合上书，伸手解开自己的纽扣，caster又替他扣上。

“不做吗？”

“只是想亲一下而已，不用在意，继续看。”caster发觉对方错误的观念，任何亲昵靠近的行为代表这个人想要和他发生关系。

lancer能把人折腾到诊所来，一部分原因归结于archer，他在看守所蹲几天也没冤枉，caster无自觉地想。

caster一边啪嗒啪嗒打字工作，一边轻抚怀里安静看书的男孩，接着兜里的电话震动，一看是派过去的律师发的短信。

而archer瞄了一眼看不懂的外文界面，切换，然后磕磕绊绊在搜索栏输入“爱玩宠物”“出逃”“伤人”几个字，没想到搜出lancer进警车的图片，虽然照进去的只有背影，也一眼能认出那标志性的辫子。

在caster回来前他赶紧换回原页面，但身后的男人感觉他完全心不在焉。

“眼睛看累了吧，宝贝？”

caster猝不及防从后方蒙住他的眼睛，archer手中的书惊得掉落。对方忽然问道：“你想回学校吗？”

假如是emiya曾经的学校，archer已然不能回去，从人沦为宠物的那刻，他就放弃回去的念头了。虽说他为了隐藏身份基本不与同龄人来往，可说不怀念那段平静自由的日子是骗人的。

一种不详的预感令archer摇摇头，眼睑上的手滑下捧住他的下颚，让他把头转向一边的学生制服，是常见的白衣红裙红领结的传统水手服。

“医生和老师在日语中的读音是一样的，这个知识你清楚吧？”男孩没做出任何表情，呆滞地看向制服，caster手痒掐了把他愣住的小脸。

“我在车上等你，穿着这件和我去趟诊所，有一个好消息和坏消息你先听哪一个？”

archer选择了坏消息，对方不意外他的选择说：“我给你订的身份识别环怕是用不上了。那么好消息是，饲养所那边的人为了掩盖丑闻，把047的信息从爱玩宠物数据库删除，接下来只要取出芯片，你无论到哪里也不会被禁止进入了。”

压在他脊梁上的大石突然消失，archer像长期被锁链囚住的动物，哪怕随时能够扯断，也意识不到这点。比起喜悦他先冒出的是恐惧，他真的还能回到从前吗？

“给你办理的新身份就是海外归国子女好了，方便伪造过去的信息。嘛，不方便的是你想重返学校得新学一门外语。”caster轻笑了一声，archer仍旧做不出任何表情，像长久徘徊于噩梦中的人，无法确认自己是否清醒。

“如果你不愿意去学校，就由我来教导你。我也不放心你这种体质出门，原本打算找个地方任教，再把你塞进去亲自照顾的。”他的手指梳理archer的乱发，对年龄只有自己一半的男孩子用请求的语气说，“你既然不想去，干脆满足一下我曾经的愿望吧？”

archer现在正好一米六，即便做jk打扮也不会太维和，深色的皮肤像是参加过体育部。然而他的身体太窄了，腰线处空荡荡的没几块肉，加上手臂处明显的伤痕，只要夜里单独出现就会迎来警察走上去约谈，询问需不需要帮助的受害者。

虽然更暴露的时候也不是没有过，archer还是忍不住握住手肘，脚步踟躇地走出宅邸的大门，caster正靠着轿车等他好久，然后捂住嘴指指下腰，示意他的裙子穿反了。

他低下头，看见的是有缝合的车线一面，面色窘迫地扯着松紧带想赶快穿正回去，caster按住他的肩膀，压到车门上放低语气对他说：“当着男人的面脱裙子很危险你知不知道？还是在邀请我呢？坏孩子。”

对方将手指伸进他的腿间，压出清晰的阴唇的形状，因为女式内裤包的太紧，阴茎未勃起时还能塞进去，一旦膨胀就不由自主地挤出半截。caster替他将裙子翻面，深红的百褶裙落下掩盖住小小的凸起，archer此时低头一声不吭，他俯下身吻了吻，接着把内裤褪到腿弯，推进一枚跳蛋，再把archer抱进车厢。

现在archer的后面已经被干开了，然而必要的湿润还是要做，archer看见上回留下来的痕迹，脸色愈发赤红。caster听archer在驾驶座的储物箱里翻找什么，一转头只看见车座上冒出银色脑袋，半跪在车内的地垫上，拿出酒精喷雾仔细用纸巾擦拭。

“没关系，反正你一会儿坐下还不是会湿淋淋的。”他拍拍对方撅起的裙子，感受到紧绷发颤的臀肉，下意识摸了一把。archer拽住短裙，缩进踏脚的地垫上跪坐着，显然上回小穴被折腾一整天怕了。

caster没法对下面的嘴做什么，只好欺负上面的嘴，手掌按住毛绒绒的脑袋，裤缝往对方的脸上顶弄摩擦，archer努力摇头，用闷闷的声音说：“……太……危险了……”

“没关系，做我这一行最考验的就是长时间的专注力，我开我的，你含你的。”男人的声音从头顶上传来，archer犹豫一下咬开拉链，尽量慢慢地侍弄成年男子的男根，每次颠簸他都胆战心惊地停顿一下。

“archer，是因为没人盯着偷懒了吗？这可不是好学生的作为呀。”caster示意他起来，archer吐出阴茎，前列腺液红润了嘴唇，显得格外淫乱。

caster伸手摸到裙底，发现微微的震动消失了，扯出电量耗尽的小玩具，略微反思道：“恋恋不舍夹着不能动的小东西，也难怪你不走心。”

此时，caster的手机传来震动，他看了一眼电话号码，把手机放到archer裙下，隔着一层棉布刺激着小穴，archer为弥补过失，继续卖力地吞吃冠部，手指在杆部与囊袋来回滑动，手机一震再震，直到榨出精液为止，caster才收回手机，按下了通话键。

“archer，你觉得哪一根比较美味？”

“……ca，ster……”archer擦拭流出到下巴的唾液与精液，眼神迷离道，听到些什么耳朵想捕捉时已然消失了。

caster关掉手机，随手丢到后排的车座。

“……下次，不要这样了。”他心有余悸道。

caster安慰抚摸他的头，接下来没勉强他做任何事，仅仅只是开车。archer回到这个与两个男人产生交集的地方，caster让他躺上手术台注射了局部麻醉，然而是腹部这块区域。

对方戴上医用手套，一个形状奇异的金属长杆握在手中，接着分开他麻痹的下肢。

半个小时后，长杆取出一枚三角形状边缘圆润的金属环清脆地掉落在托盘当中。

archer脸上毫无血色地注视着无影灯，caster摘下口罩，吻了一下他的面颊。

“等怀孕以后，我就取下芯片带你回我长大的地方。”

他恍如梦中，眼里模糊重影的白衣人，与三年前围坐在手术台边，冷酷决定他命运的白衣人重合了。 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

caster下楼看见archer踮脚去够一本字典，恍惚间眼前浮现小孩子推着购物车去够高层货架的背影，顺手走过去替对方拿下。发觉下方积灰的书架干净了不少，也不知道对方是怎么找到掸灰的工具。

“你喜欢这本书？”archer坐在地上，一面查阅字典一面翻阅一本知名作家的散文集。

“想起以前学到过出自这本书的课文，就想拿下来看看。”caster不怎么看日式散文，archer显然是为了测试记起多少学过的东西翻书，眉头时不时皱着。

“这一版字典还是上个世纪的，把它扔一边，到我的书房直接问我吧。”

“那么……打搅了，caster先生。”男孩子抱着书犹豫片刻跟他进书房，caster还真没带别人学习过，虽然高中填志愿调查的第一栏是“女高的保健室老师”。

archer除了刚坐到caster腿上有点坐立不安，马上就全神贯注起来，他不太忍心再逗对方了。让这孩子感到不安的除了外界对宠物的各种限制，就是与社会脱节，毕竟饲养所的人只负责教育爱玩宠物的服从性。

archer有些耻于简单的问题太多，干脆不问，改拿起字典继续翻阅，看来他以前也是不会麻烦他人，自己埋头苦钻的类型。caster盯着他低垂的颈脖，啄吻了一下后颈，男孩手指捏皱书页，合上书，伸手解开自己的纽扣，caster又替他扣上。

“不做吗？”

“只是想亲一下而已，不用在意，继续看。”caster发觉对方错误的观念，任何亲昵靠近的行为代表这个人想要和他发生关系。

lancer能把人折腾到诊所来，一部分原因归结于archer，他在看守所蹲几天也没冤枉，caster无自觉地想。

caster一边啪嗒啪嗒打字工作，一边轻抚怀里安静看书的男孩，接着兜里的电话震动，一看是派过去的律师发的短信。

而archer瞄了一眼看不懂的外文界面，切换，然后磕磕绊绊在搜索栏输入“爱玩宠物”“出逃”“伤人”几个字，没想到搜出lancer进警车的图片，虽然照进去的只有背影，也一眼能认出那标志性的辫子。

在caster回来前他赶紧换回原页面，但身后的男人感觉他完全心不在焉。

“眼睛看累了吧，宝贝？”

caster猝不及防从后方蒙住他的眼睛，archer手中的书惊得掉落。对方忽然问道：“你想回学校吗？”

假如是emiya曾经的学校，archer已然不能回去，从人沦为宠物的那刻，他就放弃回去的念头了。虽说他为了隐藏身份基本不与同龄人来往，可说不怀念那段平静自由的日子是骗人的。

一种不详的预感令archer摇摇头，眼睑上的手滑下捧住他的下颚，让他把头转向一边的学生制服，是常见的白衣红裙红领结的传统水手服。

“医生和老师在日语中的读音是一样的，这个知识你清楚吧？”男孩没做出任何表情，呆滞地看向制服，caster手痒掐了把他愣住的小脸。

“我在车上等你，穿着这件和我去趟诊所，有一个好消息和坏消息你先听哪一个？”

archer选择了坏消息，对方不意外他的选择说：“我给你订的身份识别环怕是用不上了。那么好消息是，饲养所那边的人为了掩盖丑闻，把047的信息从爱玩宠物数据库删除，接下来只要取出芯片，你无论到哪里也不会被禁止进入了。”

压在他脊梁上的大石突然消失，archer像长期被锁链囚住的动物，哪怕随时能够扯断，也意识不到这点。比起喜悦他先冒出的是恐惧，他真的还能回到从前吗？

“给你办理的新身份就是海外归国子女好了，方便伪造过去的信息。嘛，不方便的是你想重返学校得新学一门外语。”caster轻笑了一声，archer仍旧做不出任何表情，像长久徘徊于噩梦中的人，无法确认自己是否清醒。

“如果你不愿意去学校，就由我来教导你。我也不放心你这种体质出门，原本打算找个地方任教，再把你塞进去亲自照顾的。”他的手指梳理archer的乱发，对年龄只有自己一半的男孩子用请求的语气说，“你既然不想去，干脆满足一下我曾经的愿望吧？”

archer现在正好一米六，即便做jk打扮也不会太维和，深色的皮肤像是参加过体育部。然而他的身体太窄了，腰线处空荡荡的没几块肉，加上手臂处明显的伤痕，只要夜里单独出现就会迎来警察走上去约谈，询问需不需要帮助的受害者。

虽然更暴露的时候也不是没有过，archer还是忍不住握住手肘，脚步踟躇地走出宅邸的大门，caster正靠着轿车等他好久，然后捂住嘴指指下腰，示意他的裙子穿反了。

他低下头，看见的是有缝合的车线一面，面色窘迫地扯着松紧带想赶快穿正回去，caster按住他的肩膀，压到车门上放低语气对他说：“当着男人的面脱裙子很危险你知不知道？还是在邀请我呢？坏孩子。”

对方将手指伸进他的腿间，压出清晰的阴唇的形状，因为女式内裤包的太紧，阴茎未勃起时还能塞进去，一旦膨胀就不由自主地挤出半截。caster替他将裙子翻面，深红的百褶裙落下掩盖住小小的凸起，archer此时低头一声不吭，他俯下身吻了吻，接着把内裤褪到腿弯，推进一枚跳蛋，再把archer抱进车厢。

现在archer的后面已经被干开了，然而必要的湿润还是要做，archer看见上回留下来的痕迹，脸色愈发赤红。caster听archer在驾驶座的储物箱里翻找什么，一转头只看见车座上冒出银色脑袋，半跪在车内的地垫上，拿出酒精喷雾仔细用纸巾擦拭。

“没关系，反正你一会儿坐下还不是会湿淋淋的。”他拍拍对方撅起的裙子，感受到紧绷发颤的臀肉，下意识摸了一把。archer拽住短裙，缩进踏脚的地垫上跪坐着，显然上回小穴被折腾一整天怕了。

caster没法对下面的嘴做什么，只好欺负上面的嘴，手掌按住毛绒绒的脑袋，裤缝往对方的脸上顶弄摩擦，archer努力摇头，用闷闷的声音说：“……太……危险了……”

“没关系，做我这一行最考验的就是长时间的专注力，我开我的，你含你的。”男人的声音从头顶上传来，archer犹豫一下咬开拉链，尽量慢慢地侍弄成年男子的男根，每次颠簸他都胆战心惊地停顿一下。

“archer，是因为没人盯着偷懒了吗？这可不是好学生的作为呀。”caster示意他起来，archer吐出阴茎，前列腺液红润了嘴唇，显得格外淫乱。

caster伸手摸到裙底，发现微微的震动消失了，扯出电量耗尽的小玩具，略微反思道：“恋恋不舍夹着不能动的小东西，也难怪你不走心。”

此时，caster的手机传来震动，他看了一眼电话号码，把手机放到archer裙下，隔着一层棉布刺激着小穴，archer为弥补过失，继续卖力地吞吃冠部，手指在杆部与囊袋来回滑动，手机一震再震，直到榨出精液为止，caster才收回手机，按下了通话键。

“archer，你觉得哪一根比较美味？”

“……ca，ster……”archer擦拭流出到下巴的唾液与精液，眼神迷离道，听到些什么耳朵想捕捉时已然消失了。

caster关掉手机，随手丢到后排的车座。

“……下次，不要这样了。”他心有余悸道。

caster安慰抚摸他的头，接下来没勉强他做任何事，仅仅只是开车。archer回到这个与两个男人产生交集的地方，caster让他躺上手术台注射了局部麻醉，然而是腹部这块区域。

对方戴上医用手套，一个形状奇异的金属长杆握在手中，接着分开他麻痹的下肢。

半个小时后，长杆取出一枚三角形状边缘圆润的金属环清脆地掉落在托盘当中。

archer脸上毫无血色地注视着无影灯，caster摘下口罩，吻了一下他的面颊。

“等怀孕以后，我就取下芯片带你回我长大的地方。”

他恍如梦中，眼里模糊重影的白衣人，与三年前围坐在手术台边，冷酷决定他命运的白衣人重合了。 

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

caster颈脖挂着听诊器，穿着一袭白衣，坐在平时坐诊时的有医用器材的办公桌旁，将穿着百褶裙的褐色双腿放在自己的大腿上，假模假样地进行听诊。

倾听心音的圆形金属穿过archer的下衣摆，触碰薄薄的胸板，反复对乳首又压又碾，很快上衣前襟挺立出两个小小的凸起，时不时问问这里痛不痛，得到的回答只有一两声轻哼。

“连胸衣都不穿的敏感乳头，不会磨得很难受吗。”接着用冰凉的湿棉签给两个乳首清洁，比寻常的男性要扩散一圈的乳晕染得湿淋淋的，像要融化的焦糖。接着把衣摆放下，两圈湿痕透出前襟。

“假如进入哺乳期这里会开始涨奶，不每天吸出来的话，就会像这样。”粘上水渍半透明的布料，能清晰看见乳首的形状。男人隔着衣服继续把玩，直到archer连轻微的吹气都忍受不了以后，两手握住窄腰将男孩抱到桌子上。一只手塞进裙底，触碰鼓胀的内裤，将阴茎扒出，带着蝴蝶结的松紧带勒住阴囊。

caster对柔软的囊袋轻轻逗弄，接着再往下拨开一截，本应是平滑会阴的地方，露出刚做完节育环摘除不久，尚未闭合的粉皱性器，留有一指粗的嫣红小口，随着呼吸一张一合。

“一天没有塞进比指头更粗的东西，就变得像被欺负的处女小穴了，肚子和这里还难受吗？”caster一面按揉着子宫上方，手伸进两指检查，确定麻醉药效过去，里面还是一如既往的敏感多汁，满意地站起身，去拽掉内裤，对方膝盖分开，强留住仅存的一小块布料，一反常态挣扎扑腾起来，犹如被猥亵的少女一般。

“还在害怕……今天只用你的后面，乖乖的，我不会强迫你的。”caster折中了一下，对方反抗的力度微弱了一些，尽管能轻易压制下去，可水灰色的眼睛惊惧地看向自己时，他不由自主放缓了语气。

“来，自己坐上来。”他推开桌子上的杂物，挨着archer坐下，像示意猫咪一样拍拍自己的大腿，archer跳下桌子，犹犹豫豫地背对caster，掀起后面，两手背过身解开男人的拉链，握住阴茎对准臀瓣，并拢双腿踩上椅子，缓缓坐进去。

尽管淫水浸湿了后穴，可他自己来只能塞进去半截，然而冠部磨蹭着浅浅的前列腺，他也渐渐起了反应，滞涩的声音混入了媚意。caster就难受了，紧实的蜜洞没法全部品味个透的折磨，他捕捉到办公桌后方，护士留下的镜子里男孩咬唇忍耐的情态。

抱歉这面镜子借用一下，caster脑中浮起主意，内心小声道。

archer感觉后面的男人一弯腰把什么东西放在地上，而他整个人大腿和腰折叠在一起，屁股向胯下送去，不自主吞进去承受范围外的体积，小腹鼓起一个包。

他扶着caster的膝盖，往前挪出去一截，冠头擦到肠壁靠近子宫的性感带，臀肉缩紧，他吟叫出声，脚下的椅子也歪倒到墙上，双足毫无落地点地踮起。身后的男人把住他的腿弯，掀开他前面的短裙，一面立在地上的镜子照出两人连接的地方，而颤抖的媚肉滴汁的模样也一览无余。

他想合拢双腿藏住雌穴，男人抬高他的腿，由被动转主动，从下方顶弄他的后穴。

“别躲，好好看着。”男人低声道，“你是怎么受孕的。”

银眼半眯半睁，迄今为止从未仔细瞧过自己的性器，现在百褶裙盖住凸起，他看上去真的像被欺负的女孩子一样了，恐惧不安以及不可言说的渴望，令糜湿的淫水从桌角边缘滴落到地上。

“这里，已经做好接受种子生小宝宝的准备了。”caster宽大的手掌撩起腹部的衣物，指尖揉弄凸起的地方，“子宫都这么敏感了，我从这边侵犯你，这里都能感受得到，你真的不希望我进来吗？”

archer喘着粗气，将一直淤积在心头的愤懑倾吐出来：“……变……变态……对这种孩子似的……身体……怎么能起这种念头……”

“我当然对小孩子不敢兴趣，可是对archer感兴趣得很。无论你是男孩子还是女孩子都会不自觉吸引我，所以没什么好羞耻的。”男人眸光一闪，“而且……我说只用你的后面，没说不从前面中出你。”

caster加快冲刺速度，在射精的前一刻立即抽出，然后抵住雌穴射了出来，archer一瞬间大脑空白，镜子倒影中的白液缓缓流出，溅射到镜面上的液体同样极为淫靡地蜿蜒出白色的水痕。他失神的双眼，怔怔地注视镜子中宛如吞咽精液般张合的穴肉，连此刻诊所多了个人都毫无察觉。

“哟，终于出来了啊，我还以为你能在看守所待到明天呢。”caster若无其事地打招呼。

lancer表情阴沉，两夜未归，令他的红眸仿佛饿了十天的凶狼一般。

“解释清楚。”

“你不是说archer就在我这儿住了吗？”他无辜地说，lancer明白他是揣着明白装糊涂，扭曲短信的含义。

“而且，archer也觉得我的肉棒比较美味。”他啄吻男孩的颈脖，雾蒙蒙的银眼恢复聚焦，而后因为看见lancer的到来，拼命想遮掩住下体，从caster身上起来。caster拽住他的大腿根，和着淫水和精液牢牢嵌入紧翘的臀部，即便被原主人撞见，他也没一丝停下的意图。

archer畏缩地想躲避后方的肉体侵犯与前方的视线侵犯，lancer的目光让他觉得无从遁形，面色潮红低垂着头，然而这个角度又会对上下方的镜子。

视线中lancer常穿的靴子踏着重重的足音，一脚踢走立着的镜子，扯下还挂在腿弯上的女式内裤，挤进archer的腿间，三指探入湿润的雌穴，惩罚性地翻弄出里面的液体，后方的穿刺令他的阴囊不由自主往lancer的掌心撞去，没入指根，他按捺不住震颤着喷出精液与汁水。

“……caster在这里射了多少？我不会怪你的，只要你说出来。”

那只手抽离体内，捧起湿漉漉的褐色面颊，将caster与archer自己的体液，从下颚涂抹至额角。粘着白浊的脸上，湿润的眼瞳充满祈求地看他，让lancer的邪火消了一半，他尽量放低语调不吓到对方。

archer一言不发，lancer干脆逼近对方，裤缝下的硬物贴上他的大腿，他慌慌张张地后退，后穴吃进更多caster的肉根，他解释道：“不要进来……因为caster……”摘了节育环。

对方猛然抓住他的下巴，团成一团的湿泞布料塞进他的口腔，lancer的表情看得他脊背发凉，不住地继续后缩。束着长辫的男人不容拒绝地顶入，直到龟头卡进宫腔为止。

archer头次塞进两个巨物，一时间呼吸困难，口腔又被堵住无法说话，只能一个劲摇头，原本就窄的腰腹部，随着急促的吸气声，显得更鼓鼓胀胀了。

lancer抽送着，每一下都触到宫腔，而根部撞击他的穴口，仿佛肏透了两层小口，分别吮吸阴茎的根与冠一般。而摘除环的过程已经扩张开了宫腔，以前需要时间才能进去的子宫，主动含入他一样的吮吸感令他头皮发麻，但一想到是caster干开这里，他咬牙肏得愈深，桌腿嘎吱嘎吱响个不停。

caster起身托住胯上的臀瓣，换成站姿，无奈道：“换个开阔的地方吧，再这样桌子就垮了。”

lancer瞪视着他，不情不愿地掐住archer的大腿，保持着连接的姿态后退几步。两人前后夹击，archer起初还唔唔想吐出口里的布团，然后除了抽吸声什么都发不出了，绝望地向下注视被捣弄的小腹，仿佛预见到自己的未来。

射出一发之后，lancer暂时冷静片刻，观察archer的面庞，发现即使停下，生理性的流泪依旧未止，他扯出口中湿得能拧水的布团，对方用虚弱的声音，抽泣恳求他：“……我现在……肚子里没带环……lancer……不要……”

他安慰地吻了一下archer的嘴唇，暂时合不上的嘴，任由他像是要弥补似的吮吸舔弄麻木的口腔，搅出更多的唾液，接着，他塞入半勃的分身换了种频率抽送。archer强行压下抽噎，眼神难以置信地看向他。

“他中出了多少回我就双倍干回去，放心，我不会让那混蛋得逞的。”

“命中率高的话一发就足以，像你这样是没自信的体现。”caster不赞成地摇头。

从诊所关门时间一直到开业时间的清晨，结束完漫漫长夜，由于病床只容得下单人，一人坐床头一人坐床尾，仍旧有一下没一下把玩失去意识的褐色躯体。

archer仰卧在床铺上，衣服与裙摆分别撩到胸部与肚脐以上，被精沫淹没的下体仍旧有液体流出，大腿根标注着方便计数的记号笔黑字，正字写到第二个便停下了，而大腿反面也有不同笔迹的正字。

caster一边用手指塞回去流出来的精液，一边询问道：“你是什么时候出来的？”

“在我给你的手机打了二十八个未接来电的时候。”lancer冷冷道。

“哦，看来是强行出来的，待会儿要去老家避避风头吗？”caster说。

“不把archer带过去我是不会走的。”

“但是芯片还在，是过不了安检。等你到爱尔兰继承家业以后，再回日本吧。”caster暗示。

“既然要走，我再背个案底也不迟。”lancer挽起袖子，用以前把别人打进医院一年的气势攥紧拳头，床头的栏杆瞬间变形。然而archer睁开眼睛，看见他这幅架势，往床的另一端缩，男人压下怒火坐回去，让银色的脑袋枕在自己的腿上，揉揉头安抚他。

男孩子费力地动着手指，拿出他的分身道歉似的亲吻含吮着，又因为太困中途睡过去了。lancer明白archer被教会的表达方式只有这一种，他觉得揍翻饲养所的人进局子完全没错，错的只有对archer不怀好意的人。

他与caster对视良久，决定各自退让一步。

等archer再醒来，他躺在一家私人飞机上，窗外是成片成片的绿海，零星的牛羊宛如绒毯上的黑白珍珠。

“欢迎到新家。”caster轻轻抚摸archer的颈脖，试图消去他到新环境的紧张感，lancer则极为烦躁地来回踱步。

“待会儿我们提前下飞机，换个方向搭车走。”

“你是不想见师父吗？没事，你就说archer是我的妻子好了。十年前迎娶这个年龄的妻子还很常见，反正我高中就在国外读书，和你这个中途辍学不肯回来的人相比较，用‘不知道法律变了’为理由更有说服力。”

“去你的。”

end


	7. Chapter 7

caster颈脖挂着听诊器，穿着一袭白衣，坐在平时坐诊时的有医用器材的办公桌旁，将穿着百褶裙的褐色双腿放在自己的大腿上，假模假样地进行听诊。

倾听心音的圆形金属穿过archer的下衣摆，触碰薄薄的胸板，反复对乳首又压又碾，很快上衣前襟挺立出两个小小的凸起，时不时问问这里痛不痛，得到的回答只有一两声轻哼。

“连胸衣都不穿的敏感乳头，不会磨得很难受吗。”接着用冰凉的湿棉签给两个乳首清洁，比寻常的男性要扩散一圈的乳晕染得湿淋淋的，像要融化的焦糖。接着把衣摆放下，两圈湿痕透出前襟。

“假如进入哺乳期这里会开始涨奶，不每天吸出来的话，就会像这样。”粘上水渍半透明的布料，能清晰看见乳首的形状。男人隔着衣服继续把玩，直到archer连轻微的吹气都忍受不了以后，两手握住窄腰将男孩抱到桌子上。一只手塞进裙底，触碰鼓胀的内裤，将阴茎扒出，带着蝴蝶结的松紧带勒住阴囊。

caster对柔软的囊袋轻轻逗弄，接着再往下拨开一截，本应是平滑会阴的地方，露出刚做完节育环摘除不久，尚未闭合的粉皱性器，留有一指粗的嫣红小口，随着呼吸一张一合。

“一天没有塞进比指头更粗的东西，就变得像被欺负的处女小穴了，肚子和这里还难受吗？”caster一面按揉着子宫上方，手伸进两指检查，确定麻醉药效过去，里面还是一如既往的敏感多汁，满意地站起身，去拽掉内裤，对方腿弯分开，强留住仅存的一小块布料，一反常态挣扎扑腾起来，犹如被猥亵的少女一般。

“还在害怕……今天只用你的后面，乖乖的，我不会强迫你的。”caster折中了一下，对方反抗的力度微弱了一些，尽管能轻易压制下去，可水灰色的眼睛惊惧地看向自己时，他不由自主放缓了语气。

“来，自己坐上来。”他推开桌子上的杂物，挨着archer坐下，像示意猫咪一样拍拍自己的大腿，archer跳下桌子，犹犹豫豫地背对caster，掀起后面，两手背过身解开男人的拉链，握住阴茎对准臀瓣，并拢双腿踩上椅子，缓缓坐进去。

尽管淫水浸湿了后穴，可他自己来只能塞进去半截，然而冠部磨蹭着浅浅的前列腺，他也渐渐起了反应，滞涩的声音混入了媚意。caster就难受了，紧实的蜜洞没法全部品味个透的折磨，他捕捉到办公桌后方，护士留下的镜子里男孩咬唇忍耐的情态。

抱歉这面镜子借用一下，caster脑中浮起主意，内心小声道。

archer感觉后面的男人一弯腰把什么东西放在地上，而他整个人大腿和腰折叠在一起，屁股向胯下送去，不自主吞进去承受范围外的体积，小腹鼓起一个包。

他扶着caster的膝盖，往前挪出去一截，冠头擦到肠壁靠近子宫的性感带，臀肉缩紧，他吟叫出声，脚下的椅子也歪倒到墙上，双足毫无落地点地踮起。身后的男人把住他的腿弯，掀开他前面的短裙，一面立在地上的镜子照出两人连接的地方，而颤抖的媚肉滴汁的模样也一览无余。

他想合拢双腿藏住雌穴，男人抬高他的腿，由被动转主动，从下方顶弄他的后穴。

“别躲，好好看着。”男人低声道，“你是怎么受孕的。”

银眼半眯半睁，迄今为止从未仔细瞧过自己的性器，现在百褶裙盖住凸起，他看上去真的像被欺负的女孩子一样了，恐惧不安以及不可言说的渴望，令糜湿的淫水从桌角边缘滴落到地上。

“这里，已经做好接受种子生小宝宝的准备了。”caster宽大的手掌撩起腹部的衣物，指尖揉弄凸起的地方，“子宫都这么敏感了，我从这边侵犯你，这里都能感受得到，你真的不希望我进来吗？”

archer喘着粗气，将一直淤积在心头的愤懑倾吐出来：“……变……变态……对这种孩子似的……身体……怎么能起这种念头……”

“我当然对小孩子不敢兴趣，可是对archer感兴趣得很。无论你是男孩子还是女孩子都会不自觉吸引我，所以没什么好羞耻的。”男人眸光一闪，“而且……我说只用你的后面，没说不从前面中出你。”

caster加快冲刺速度，在射精的前一刻立即抽出，然后抵住雌穴射了出来，archer一瞬间大脑空白，镜子倒影中的白液缓缓流出，溅射到镜面上的液体同样极为淫靡地蜿蜒出白色的水痕。他失神的双眼，怔怔地注视镜子中宛如吞咽精液般张合的穴肉，连此刻诊所多了个人都毫无察觉。

“哟，终于出来了啊，我还以为你能在看守所待到明天呢。”caster若无其事地打招呼。

lancer表情阴沉，两夜未归，令他的红眸仿佛饿了两天的凶狼一般。

“解释清楚。”

“你不是说archer就在我这儿住了吗？”他无辜地说，lancer明白他是揣着明白装糊涂，扭曲短信的含义。

“而且，archer也觉得我的肉棒比较美味。”他啄吻男孩的颈脖，雾蒙蒙的银眼恢复聚焦，而后因为看见lancer的到来，拼命想遮掩住下体，从caster身上起来。caster拽住他的大腿根，和着淫水和精液牢牢嵌入紧翘的臀部，即便被原主人撞见，他也没一丝停下的意图。

archer畏缩地想躲避后方的肉体侵犯与前方的视线侵犯，lancer的目光让他觉得无从遁形，面色潮红低垂着头，然而这个角度又会对上下方的镜子。

视线中lancer常穿的靴子踏着重重的足音，一脚踢走立着的镜子，扯下还挂在腿弯上的女式内裤，挤进archer的腿间，三指探入湿润的雌穴，惩罚性地翻弄出里面的液体，后方的穿刺令他的阴囊不由自主往lancer的掌心撞去，没入指根，他按捺不住震颤着喷出精液与汁水。

“……caster在这里射了多少？我不会怪你的，只要你说出来。”

那只手抽离体内，捧起湿漉漉的褐色面颊，将caster与archer自己的体液，从下颚涂抹至额角。粘着白浊的脸上，湿润的眼瞳充满祈求地看他，让lancer的邪火消了一半，他尽量放低语调不吓到对方。

archer一言不发，lancer干脆逼近对方，裤缝下的硬物贴上他的大腿，他慌慌张张地后退，后穴吃进更多caster的肉根，他解释道：“不要进来……因为caster……”摘了节育环。

对方猛然抓住他的下巴，团成一团的湿泞布料塞进他的口腔，lancer的表情看得他脊背发凉，不住地继续后缩。束着长辫的男人不容拒绝地顶入，直到龟头卡进宫腔为止。

archer头次塞进两个巨物，一时间呼吸困难，口腔又被堵住无法说话，只能一个劲摇头，原本就窄的腰腹部，随着急促的吸气声，显得更鼓鼓胀胀了。

lancer抽送着，每一下都触到宫腔，而根部撞击他的穴口，仿佛肏透了两层小口，分别吮吸阴茎的根与冠一般。而摘除环的过程已经扩张开了宫腔，以前需要时间才能进去的子宫，主动含入他一样的吮吸感令他头皮发麻，但一想到是caster干开这里，他咬牙肏得愈深，桌腿嘎吱嘎吱响个不停。

caster起身托住胯上的臀瓣，换成站姿，无奈道：“换个开阔的地方吧，再这样桌子就垮了。”

lancer瞪视着他，不情不愿地掐住archer的大腿，保持着连接的姿态后退几步。两人前后夹击，archer起初还唔唔想吐出口里的布团，然后除了抽吸声什么都发不出了，绝望地向下注视被捣弄的小腹，仿佛预见到自己的未来。

射出一发之后，lancer暂时冷静片刻，观察archer的面庞，发现即使停下，生理性的流泪依旧未止，他扯出口中湿得能拧水的布团，对方用虚弱的声音，抽泣恳求他：“……我现在……肚子里没带环……lancer……不要……”

他安慰地吻了一下archer的嘴唇，暂时合不上的嘴，任由他像是要弥补似的吮吸舔弄麻木的口腔，搅出更多的唾液，接着，他塞入半勃的分身换了种频率抽送。archer强行压下抽噎，眼神难以置信地看向他。

“他中出了多少回我就双倍干回去，放心，我不会让那混蛋得逞的。”

“命中率高的话一发就足以，像你这样是没自信的体现。”caster不赞成地摇头。

从诊所关门时间一直到开业时间的清晨，结束完漫漫长夜，由于病床只容得下单人，一人坐床头一人坐床尾，仍旧有一下没一下把玩失去意识的褐色躯体。

archer仰卧在床铺上，衣服与裙摆分别撩到胸部与肚脐以上，被精沫淹没的下体仍旧有液体流出，大腿上有方便计数的记号笔，正字写到第二个便停下了，而大腿反面也有不同笔迹的正字。

caster一边用手指塞回去流出来的精液，一边询问道：“你是什么时候出来的？”

“在我给你的手机打了二十八个未接来电的时候。”lancer冷冷道。

“哦，看来是强行出来的，待会儿要去老家避避风头吗？”caster说。

“不把archer带过去我是不会走的。”

“但是芯片还在，是过不了安检。等你到爱尔兰继承家业以后，再回日本吧。”caster暗示道。

“既然要走，我再背个案底也不迟。”lancer挽起袖子，用以前把别人打进医院一年的气势攥紧拳头，床头的栏杆瞬间变形。然而archer睁开眼睛，看见他这幅架势，往床的另一端缩，男人压下怒火坐回去，让银色的脑袋枕在自己的腿上。

男孩子费力地动着手指，拿出他的分身道歉似的亲吻含吮着，又因为太困中途睡过去了。lancer明白archer被教会的表达方式只有这一种，他觉得揍翻饲养所的人进局子完全没错，错的只有对archer不怀好意的人。

他与caster对视良久，决定各自退让一步。

等archer再醒来，他躺在一家私人飞机上，窗外是成片成片的绿海，零星的牛羊宛如绒毯上的黑白珍珠。

“欢迎到新家。”caster轻轻抚摸archer的颈脖，试图消去他到新环境的紧张感，而lancer则极为烦躁地来回踱步。

“待会儿我们提前下飞机，换个方向搭车走。”

“你是不想见师父吗？没事，你就说archer是我的妻子好了。十年前迎娶这个年龄的妻子还很常见，反正我高中就在国外读书，和你这个中途辍学不肯回来的人相比较，用‘不知道法律变了’为理由更有说服力。”

“去你的。”

end


	8. Chapter 8

caster颈脖挂着听诊器，穿着一袭白衣，坐在平时坐诊时的有医用器材的办公桌旁，将穿着百褶裙的褐色双腿放在自己的大腿上，假模假样地进行听诊。

倾听心音的圆形金属穿过archer的下衣摆，触碰薄薄的胸板，反复对乳首又压又碾，很快上衣前襟挺立出两个小小的凸起，时不时问问这里痛不痛，得到的回答只有一两声轻哼。

“连胸衣都不穿的敏感乳头，不会磨得很难受吗。”接着用冰凉的湿棉签给两个乳首清洁，比寻常的男性要扩散一圈的乳晕染得湿淋淋的，像要融化的焦糖。接着把衣摆放下，两圈湿痕透出前襟。

“假如进入哺乳期这里会开始涨奶，不每天吸出来的话，就会像这样。”粘上水渍半透明的布料，能清晰看见乳首的形状。男人隔着衣服继续把玩，直到archer连轻微的吹气都忍受不了以后，两手握住窄腰将男孩抱到桌子上。一只手塞进裙底，触碰鼓胀的内裤，将阴茎扒出，带着蝴蝶结的松紧带勒住阴囊。

caster对柔软的囊袋轻轻逗弄，接着再往下拨开一截，本应是平滑会阴的地方，露出刚做完节育环摘除不久，尚未闭合的粉皱性器，留有一指粗的嫣红小口，随着呼吸一张一合。

“一天没有塞进比指头更粗的东西，就变得像被欺负的处女小穴了，肚子和这里还难受吗？”caster一面按揉着子宫上方，手伸进两指检查，确定麻醉药效过去，里面还是一如既往的敏感多汁，满意地站起身，去拽掉内裤，对方腿弯分开，强留住仅存的一小块布料，一反常态挣扎扑腾起来，犹如被猥亵的少女一般。

“还在害怕……今天只用你的后面，乖乖的，我不会强迫你的。”caster折中了一下，对方反抗的力度微弱了一些，尽管能轻易压制下去，可水灰色的眼睛惊惧地看向自己时，他不由自主放缓了语气。

“来，自己坐上来。”他推开桌子上的杂物，挨着archer坐下，像示意猫咪一样拍拍自己的大腿，archer跳下桌子，犹犹豫豫地背对caster，掀起后面，两手背过身解开男人的拉链，握住阴茎对准臀瓣，并拢双腿踩上椅子，缓缓坐进去。

尽管淫水浸湿了后穴，可他自己来只能塞进去半截，然而冠部磨蹭着浅浅的前列腺，他也渐渐起了反应，滞涩的声音混入了媚意。caster就难受了，紧实的蜜洞没法全部品味个透的折磨，他捕捉到办公桌后方，护士留下的镜子里男孩咬唇忍耐的情态。

抱歉这面镜子借用一下，caster脑中浮起主意，内心小声道。

archer感觉后面的男人一弯腰把什么东西放在地上，而他整个人大腿和腰折叠在一起，屁股向胯下送去，不自主吞进去承受范围外的体积，小腹鼓起一个包。

他扶着caster的膝盖，往前挪出去一截，冠头擦到肠壁靠近子宫的性感带，臀肉缩紧，他吟叫出声，脚下的椅子也歪倒到墙上，双足毫无落地点地踮起。身后的男人把住他的腿弯，掀开他前面的短裙，一面立在地上的镜子照出两人连接的地方，而颤抖的媚肉滴汁的模样也一览无余。

他想合拢双腿藏住雌穴，男人抬高他的腿，由被动转主动，从下方顶弄他的后穴。

“别躲，好好看着。”男人低声道，“你是怎么受孕的。”

银眼半眯半睁，迄今为止从未仔细瞧过自己的性器，现在百褶裙盖住凸起，他看上去真的像被欺负的女孩子一样了，恐惧不安以及不可言说的渴望，令糜湿的淫水从桌角边缘滴落到地上。

“这里，已经做好接受种子生小宝宝的准备了。”caster宽大的手掌撩起腹部的衣物，指尖揉弄凸起的地方，“子宫都这么敏感了，我从这边侵犯你，这里都能感受得到，你真的不希望我进来吗？”

archer喘着粗气，将一直淤积在心头的愤懑倾吐出来：“……变……变态……对这种孩子似的……身体……怎么能起这种念头……”

“我当然对小孩子不敢兴趣，可是对archer感兴趣得很。无论你是男孩子还是女孩子都会不自觉吸引我，所以没什么好羞耻的。”男人眸光一闪，“而且……我说只用你的后面，没说不从前面中出你。”

caster加快冲刺速度，在射精的前一刻立即抽出，然后抵住雌穴射了出来，archer一瞬间大脑空白，镜子倒影中的白液缓缓流出，溅射到镜面上的液体同样极为淫靡地蜿蜒出白色的水痕。他失神的双眼，怔怔地注视镜子中宛如吞咽精液般张合的穴肉，连此刻诊所多了个人都毫无察觉。

“哟，终于出来了啊，我还以为你能在看守所待到明天呢。”caster若无其事地打招呼。

lancer表情阴沉，两夜未归，令他的红眸仿佛饿了两天的凶狼一般。

“解释清楚。”

“你不是说archer就在我这儿住了吗？”他无辜地说，lancer明白他是揣着明白装糊涂，扭曲短信的含义。

“而且，archer也觉得我的肉棒比较美味。”他啄吻男孩的颈脖，雾蒙蒙的银眼恢复聚焦，而后因为看见lancer的到来，拼命想遮掩住下体，从caster身上起来。caster拽住他的大腿根，和着淫水和精液牢牢嵌入紧翘的臀部，即便被原主人撞见，他也没一丝停下的意图。

archer畏缩地想躲避后方的肉体侵犯与前方的视线侵犯，lancer的目光让他觉得无从遁形，面色潮红低垂着头，然而这个角度又会对上下方的镜子。

视线中lancer常穿的靴子踏着重重的足音，一脚踢走立着的镜子，扯下还挂在腿弯上的女式内裤，挤进archer的腿间，三指探入湿润的雌穴，惩罚性地翻弄出里面的液体，后方的穿刺令他的阴囊不由自主往lancer的掌心撞去，没入指根，他按捺不住震颤着喷出精液与汁水。

“……caster在这里射了多少？我不会怪你的，只要你说出来。”

那只手抽离体内，捧起湿漉漉的褐色面颊，将caster与archer自己的体液，从下颚涂抹至额角。粘着白浊的脸上，湿润的眼瞳充满祈求地看他，让lancer的邪火消了一半，他尽量放低语调不吓到对方。

archer一言不发，lancer干脆逼近对方，裤缝下的硬物贴上他的大腿，他慌慌张张地后退，后穴吃进更多caster的肉根，他解释道：“不要进来……因为caster……”摘了节育环。

对方猛然抓住他的下巴，团成一团的湿泞布料塞进他的口腔，lancer的表情看得他脊背发凉，不住地继续后缩。束着长辫的男人不容拒绝地顶入，直到龟头卡进宫腔为止。

archer头次塞进两个巨物，一时间呼吸困难，口腔又被堵住无法说话，只能一个劲摇头，原本就窄的腰腹部，随着急促的吸气声，显得更鼓鼓胀胀了。

lancer抽送着，每一下都触到宫腔，而根部撞击他的穴口，仿佛肏透了两层小口，分别吮吸阴茎的根与冠一般。而摘除环的过程已经扩张开了宫腔，以前需要时间才能进去的子宫，主动含入他一样的吮吸感令他头皮发麻，但一想到是caster干开这里，他咬牙肏得愈深，桌腿嘎吱嘎吱响个不停。

caster起身托住胯上的臀瓣，换成站姿，无奈道：“换个开阔的地方吧，再这样桌子就垮了。”

lancer瞪视着他，不情不愿地掐住archer的大腿，保持着连接的姿态后退几步。两人前后夹击，archer起初还唔唔想吐出口里的布团，然后除了抽吸声什么都发不出了，绝望地向下注视被捣弄的小腹，仿佛预见到自己的未来。

射出一发之后，lancer暂时冷静片刻，观察archer的面庞，发现即使停下，生理性的流泪依旧未止，他扯出口中湿得能拧水的布团，对方用虚弱的声音，抽泣恳求他：“……我现在……肚子里没带环……lancer……不要……”

他安慰地吻了一下archer的嘴唇，暂时合不上的嘴，任由他像是要弥补似的吮吸舔弄麻木的口腔，搅出更多的唾液，接着，他塞入半勃的分身换了种频率抽送。archer强行压下抽噎，眼神难以置信地看向他。

“他中出了多少回我就双倍干回去，放心，我不会让那混蛋得逞的。”

“命中率高的话一发就足以，像你这样是没自信的体现。”caster不赞成地摇头。

从诊所关门时间一直到开业时间的清晨，结束完漫漫长夜，由于病床只容得下单人，一人坐床头一人坐床尾，仍旧有一下没一下把玩失去意识的褐色躯体。

archer仰卧在床铺上，衣服与裙摆分别撩到胸部与肚脐以上，被精沫淹没的下体仍旧有液体流出，大腿上有方便计数的记号笔，正字写到第二个便停下了，而大腿反面也有不同笔迹的正字。

caster一边用手指塞回去流出来的精液，一边询问道：“你是什么时候出来的？”

“在我给你的手机打了二十八个未接来电的时候。”lancer冷冷道。

“哦，看来是强行出来的，待会儿要去老家避避风头吗？”caster说。

“不把archer带过去我是不会走的。”

“但是芯片还在，是过不了安检。等你到爱尔兰继承家业以后，再回日本吧。”caster暗示道。

“既然要走，我再背个案底也不迟。”lancer挽起袖子，用以前把别人打进医院一年的气势攥紧拳头，床头的栏杆瞬间变形。然而archer睁开眼睛，看见他这幅架势，往床的另一端缩，男人压下怒火坐回去，让银色的脑袋枕在自己的腿上。

男孩子费力地动着手指，拿出他的分身道歉似的亲吻含吮着，又因为太困中途睡过去了。lancer明白archer被教会的表达方式只有这一种，他觉得揍翻饲养所的人进局子完全没错，错的只有对archer不怀好意的人。

他与caster对视良久，决定各自退让一步。

等archer再醒来，他躺在一家私人飞机上，窗外是成片成片的绿海，零星的牛羊宛如绒毯上的黑白珍珠。

“欢迎到新家。”caster轻轻抚摸archer的颈脖，试图消去他到新环境的紧张感，而lancer则极为烦躁地来回踱步。

“待会儿我们提前下飞机，换个方向搭车走。”

“你是不想见师父吗？没事，你就说archer是我的妻子好了。十年前迎娶这个年龄的妻子还很常见，反正我高中就在国外读书，和你这个中途辍学不肯回来的人相比较，用‘不知道法律变了’为理由更有说服力。”

“去你的。”

end


	9. Chapter 9

caster颈脖挂着听诊器，穿着一袭白衣，坐在平时坐诊时的有医用器材的办公桌旁，将穿着百褶裙的褐色双腿放在自己的大腿上，假模假样地进行听诊。

倾听心音的圆形金属穿过archer的下衣摆，触碰薄薄的胸板，反复对乳首又压又碾，很快上衣前襟挺立出两个小小的凸起，时不时问问这里痛不痛，得到的回答只有一两声轻哼。

“连胸衣都不穿的敏感乳头，不会磨得很难受吗。”接着用冰凉的湿棉签给两个乳首清洁，比寻常的男性要扩散一圈的乳晕染得湿淋淋的，像要融化的焦糖。接着把衣摆放下，两圈湿痕透出前襟。

“假如进入哺乳期这里会开始涨奶，不每天吸出来的话，就会像这样。”粘上水渍半透明的布料，能清晰看见乳首的形状。男人隔着衣服继续把玩，直到archer连轻微的吹气都忍受不了以后，两手握住窄腰将男孩抱到桌子上。一只手塞进裙底，触碰鼓胀的内裤，将阴茎扒出，带着蝴蝶结的松紧带勒住阴囊。

caster对柔软的囊袋轻轻逗弄，接着再往下拨开一截，本应是平滑会阴的地方，露出刚做完节育环摘除不久，尚未闭合的粉皱性器，留有一指粗的嫣红小口，随着呼吸一张一合。

“一天没有塞进比指头更粗的东西，就变得像被欺负的处女小穴了，肚子和这里还难受吗？”caster一面按揉着子宫上方，手伸进两指检查，确定麻醉药效过去，里面还是一如既往的敏感多汁，满意地站起身，去拽掉内裤，对方腿弯分开，强留住仅存的一小块布料，一反常态挣扎扑腾起来，犹如被猥亵的少女一般。

“还在害怕……今天只用你的后面，乖乖的，我不会强迫你的。”caster折中了一下，对方反抗的力度微弱了一些，尽管能轻易压制下去，可水灰色的眼睛惊惧地看向自己时，他不由自主放缓了语气。

“来，自己坐上来。”他推开桌子上的杂物，挨着archer坐下，像示意猫咪一样拍拍自己的大腿，archer跳下桌子，犹犹豫豫地背对caster，掀起后面，两手背过身解开男人的拉链，握住阴茎对准臀瓣，并拢双腿踩上椅子，缓缓坐进去。

尽管淫水浸湿了后穴，可他自己来只能塞进去半截，然而冠部磨蹭着浅浅的前列腺，他也渐渐起了反应，滞涩的声音混入了媚意。caster就难受了，紧实的蜜洞没法全部品味个透的折磨，他捕捉到办公桌后方，护士留下的镜子里男孩咬唇忍耐的情态。

抱歉这面镜子借用一下，caster脑中浮起主意，内心小声道。

archer感觉后面的男人一弯腰把什么东西放在地上，而他整个人大腿和腰折叠在一起，屁股向胯下送去，不自主吞进去承受范围外的体积，小腹鼓起一个包。

他扶着caster的膝盖，往前挪出去一截，冠头擦到肠壁靠近子宫的性感带，臀肉缩紧，他吟叫出声，脚下的椅子也歪倒到墙上，双足毫无落地点地踮起。身后的男人把住他的腿弯，掀开他前面的短裙，一面立在地上的镜子照出两人连接的地方，而颤抖的媚肉滴汁的模样也一览无余。

他想合拢双腿藏住雌穴，男人抬高他的腿，由被动转主动，从下方顶弄他的后穴。

“别躲，好好看着。”男人低声道，“你是怎么受孕的。”

银眼半眯半睁，迄今为止从未仔细瞧过自己的性器，现在百褶裙盖住凸起，他看上去真的像被欺负的女孩子一样了，恐惧不安以及不可言说的渴望，令糜湿的淫水从桌角边缘滴落到地上。

“这里，已经做好接受种子生小宝宝的准备了。”caster宽大的手掌撩起腹部的衣物，指尖揉弄凸起的地方，“子宫都这么敏感了，我从这边侵犯你，这里都能感受得到，你真的不希望我进来吗？”

archer喘着粗气，将一直淤积在心头的愤懑倾吐出来：“……变……变态……对这种孩子似的……身体……怎么能起这种念头……”

“我当然对小孩子不敢兴趣，可是对archer感兴趣得很。无论你是男孩子还是女孩子都会不自觉吸引我，所以没什么好羞耻的。”男人眸光一闪，“而且……我说只用你的后面，没说不从前面中出你。”

caster加快冲刺速度，在射精的前一刻立即抽出，然后抵住雌穴射了出来，archer一瞬间大脑空白，镜子倒影中的白液缓缓流出，溅射到镜面上的液体同样极为淫靡地蜿蜒出白色的水痕。他失神的双眼，怔怔地注视镜子中宛如吞咽精液般张合的穴肉，连此刻诊所多了个人都毫无察觉。

“哟，终于出来了啊，我还以为你能在看守所待到明天呢。”caster若无其事地打招呼。

lancer表情阴沉，两夜未归，令他的红眸仿佛饿了两天的凶狼一般。

“解释清楚。”

“你不是说archer就在我这儿住了吗？”他无辜地说，lancer明白他是揣着明白装糊涂，扭曲短信的含义。

“而且，archer也觉得我的肉棒比较美味。”他啄吻男孩的颈脖，雾蒙蒙的银眼恢复聚焦，而后因为看见lancer的到来，拼命想遮掩住下体，从caster身上起来。caster拽住他的大腿根，和着淫水和精液牢牢嵌入紧翘的臀部，即便被原主人撞见，他也没一丝停下的意图。

archer畏缩地想躲避后方的肉体侵犯与前方的视线侵犯，lancer的目光让他觉得无从遁形，面色潮红低垂着头，然而这个角度又会对上下方的镜子。

视线中lancer常穿的靴子踏着重重的足音，一脚踢走立着的镜子，扯下还挂在腿弯上的女式内裤，挤进archer的腿间，三指探入湿润的雌穴，惩罚性地翻弄出里面的液体，后方的穿刺令他的阴囊不由自主往lancer的掌心撞去，没入指根，他按捺不住震颤着喷出精液与汁水。

“……caster在这里射了多少？我不会怪你的，只要你说出来。”

那只手抽离体内，捧起湿漉漉的褐色面颊，将caster与archer自己的体液，从下颚涂抹至额角。粘着白浊的脸上，湿润的眼瞳充满祈求地看他，让lancer的邪火消了一半，他尽量放低语调不吓到对方。

archer一言不发，lancer干脆逼近对方，裤缝下的硬物贴上他的大腿，他慌慌张张地后退，后穴吃进更多caster的肉根，他解释道：“不要进来……因为caster……”摘了节育环。

对方猛然抓住他的下巴，团成一团的湿泞布料塞进他的口腔，lancer的表情看得他脊背发凉，不住地继续后缩。束着长辫的男人不容拒绝地顶入，直到龟头卡进宫腔为止。

archer头次塞进两个巨物，一时间呼吸困难，口腔又被堵住无法说话，只能一个劲摇头，原本就窄的腰腹部，随着急促的吸气声，显得更鼓鼓胀胀了。

lancer抽送着，每一下都触到宫腔，而根部撞击他的穴口，仿佛肏透了两层小口，分别吮吸阴茎的根与冠一般。而摘除环的过程已经扩张开了宫腔，以前需要时间才能进去的子宫，主动含入他一样的吮吸感令他头皮发麻，但一想到是caster干开这里，他咬牙肏得愈深，桌腿嘎吱嘎吱响个不停。

caster起身托住胯上的臀瓣，换成站姿，无奈道：“换个开阔的地方吧，再这样桌子就垮了。”

lancer瞪视着他，不情不愿地掐住archer的大腿，保持着连接的姿态后退几步。两人前后夹击，archer起初还唔唔想吐出口里的布团，然后除了抽吸声什么都发不出了，绝望地向下注视被捣弄的小腹，仿佛预见到自己的未来。

射出一发之后，lancer暂时冷静片刻，观察archer的面庞，发现即使停下，生理性的流泪依旧未止，他扯出口中湿得能拧水的布团，对方用虚弱的声音，抽泣恳求他：“……我现在……肚子里没带环……lancer……不要……”

他安慰地吻了一下archer的嘴唇，暂时合不上的嘴，任由他像是要弥补似的吮吸舔弄麻木的口腔，搅出更多的唾液，接着，他塞入半勃的分身换了种频率抽送。archer强行压下抽噎，眼神难以置信地看向他。

“他中出了多少回我就双倍干回去，放心，我不会让那混蛋得逞的。”

“命中率高的话一发就足以，像你这样是没自信的体现。”caster不赞成地摇头。

从诊所关门时间一直到开业时间的清晨，结束完漫漫长夜，由于病床只容得下单人，一人坐床头一人坐床尾，仍旧有一下没一下把玩失去意识的褐色躯体。

archer仰卧在床铺上，衣服与裙摆分别撩到胸部与肚脐以上，被精沫淹没的下体仍旧有液体流出，大腿上有方便计数的记号笔，正字写到第二个便停下了，而大腿反面也有不同笔迹的正字。

caster一边用手指塞回去流出来的精液，一边询问道：“你是什么时候出来的？”

“在我给你的手机打了二十八个未接来电的时候。”lancer冷冷道。

“哦，看来是强行出来的，待会儿要去老家避避风头吗？”caster说。

“不把archer带过去我是不会走的。”

“但是芯片还在，是过不了安检。等你到爱尔兰继承家业以后，再回日本吧。”caster暗示道。

“既然要走，我再背个案底也不迟。”lancer挽起袖子，用以前把别人打进医院一年的气势攥紧拳头，床头的栏杆瞬间变形。然而archer睁开眼睛，看见他这幅架势，往床的另一端缩，男人压下怒火坐回去，让银色的脑袋枕在自己的腿上。

男孩子费力地动着手指，拿出他的分身道歉似的亲吻含吮着，又因为太困中途睡过去了。lancer明白archer被教会的表达方式只有这一种，他觉得揍翻饲养所的人进局子完全没错，错的只有对archer不怀好意的人。

他与caster对视良久，决定各自退让一步。

等archer再醒来，他躺在一家私人飞机上，窗外是成片成片的绿海，零星的牛羊宛如绒毯上的黑白珍珠。

“欢迎到新家。”caster轻轻抚摸archer的颈脖，试图消去他到新环境的紧张感，而lancer则极为烦躁地来回踱步。

“待会儿我们提前下飞机，换个方向搭车走。”

“你是不想见师父吗？没事，你就说archer是我的妻子好了。十年前迎娶这个年龄的妻子还很常见，反正我高中就在国外读书，和你这个中途辍学不肯回来的人相比较，用‘不知道法律变了’为理由更有说服力。”

“去你的。”

end


	10. Chapter 10

caster颈脖挂着听诊器，穿着一袭白衣，坐在平时坐诊时的有医用器材的办公桌旁，将穿着百褶裙的褐色双腿放在自己的大腿上，假模假样地进行听诊。

倾听心音的圆形金属穿过archer的下衣摆，触碰薄薄的胸板，反复对乳首又压又碾，很快上衣前襟挺立出两个小小的凸起，时不时问问这里痛不痛，得到的回答只有一两声轻哼。

“连胸衣都不穿的敏感乳头，不会磨得很难受吗。”接着用冰凉的湿棉签给两个乳首清洁，比寻常的男性要扩散一圈的乳晕染得湿淋淋的，像要融化的焦糖。接着把衣摆放下，两圈湿痕透出前襟。

“假如进入哺乳期这里会开始涨奶，不每天吸出来的话，就会像这样。”粘上水渍半透明的布料，能清晰看见乳首的形状。男人隔着衣服继续把玩，直到archer连轻微的吹气都忍受不了以后，两手握住窄腰将男孩抱到桌子上。一只手塞进裙底，触碰鼓胀的内裤，将阴茎扒出，带着蝴蝶结的松紧带勒住阴囊。

caster对柔软的囊袋轻轻逗弄，接着再往下拨开一截，本应是平滑会阴的地方，露出刚做完节育环摘除不久，尚未闭合的粉皱性器，留有一指粗的嫣红小口，随着呼吸一张一合。

“一天没有塞进比指头更粗的东西，就变得像被欺负的处女小穴了，肚子和这里还难受吗？”caster一面按揉着子宫上方，手伸进两指检查，确定麻醉药效过去，里面还是一如既往的敏感多汁，满意地站起身，去拽掉内裤，对方腿弯分开，强留住仅存的一小块布料，一反常态挣扎扑腾起来，犹如被猥亵的少女一般。

“还在害怕……今天只用你的后面，乖乖的，我不会强迫你的。”caster折中了一下，对方反抗的力度微弱了一些，尽管能轻易压制下去，可水灰色的眼睛惊惧地看向自己时，他不由自主放缓了语气。

“来，自己坐上来。”他推开桌子上的杂物，挨着archer坐下，像示意猫咪一样拍拍自己的大腿，archer跳下桌子，犹犹豫豫地背对caster，掀起后面，两手背过身解开男人的拉链，握住阴茎对准臀瓣，并拢双腿踩上椅子，缓缓坐进去。

尽管淫水浸湿了后穴，可他自己来只能塞进去半截，然而冠部磨蹭着浅浅的前列腺，他也渐渐起了反应，滞涩的声音混入了媚意。caster就难受了，紧实的蜜洞没法全部品味个透的折磨，他捕捉到办公桌后方，护士留下的镜子里男孩咬唇忍耐的情态。

抱歉这面镜子借用一下，caster脑中浮起主意，内心小声道。

archer感觉后面的男人一弯腰把什么东西放在地上，而他整个人大腿和腰折叠在一起，屁股向胯下送去，不自主吞进去承受范围外的体积，小腹鼓起一个包。

他扶着caster的膝盖，往前挪出去一截，冠头擦到肠壁靠近子宫的性感带，臀肉缩紧，他吟叫出声，脚下的椅子也歪倒到墙上，双足毫无落地点地踮起。身后的男人把住他的腿弯，掀开他前面的短裙，一面立在地上的镜子照出两人连接的地方，而颤抖的媚肉滴汁的模样也一览无余。

他想合拢双腿藏住雌穴，男人抬高他的腿，由被动转主动，从下方顶弄他的后穴。

“别躲，好好看着。”男人低声道，“你是怎么受孕的。”

银眼半眯半睁，迄今为止从未仔细瞧过自己的性器，现在百褶裙盖住凸起，他看上去真的像被欺负的女孩子一样了，恐惧不安以及不可言说的渴望，令糜湿的淫水从桌角边缘滴落到地上。

“这里，已经做好接受种子生小宝宝的准备了。”caster宽大的手掌撩起腹部的衣物，指尖揉弄凸起的地方，“子宫都这么敏感了，我从这边侵犯你，这里都能感受得到，你真的不希望我进来吗？”

archer喘着粗气，将一直淤积在心头的愤懑倾吐出来：“……变……变态……对这种孩子似的……身体……怎么能起这种念头……”

“我当然对小孩子不敢兴趣，可是对archer感兴趣得很。无论你是男孩子还是女孩子都会不自觉吸引我，所以没什么好羞耻的。”男人眸光一闪，“而且……我说只用你的后面，没说不从前面中出你。”

caster加快冲刺速度，在射精的前一刻立即抽出，然后抵住雌穴射了出来，archer一瞬间大脑空白，镜子倒影中的白液缓缓流出，溅射到镜面上的液体同样极为淫靡地蜿蜒出白色的水痕。他失神的双眼，怔怔地注视镜子中宛如吞咽精液般张合的穴肉，连此刻诊所多了个人都毫无察觉。

“哟，终于出来了啊，我还以为你能在看守所待到明天呢。”caster若无其事地打招呼。

lancer表情阴沉，两夜未归，令他的红眸仿佛饿了两天的凶狼一般。

“解释清楚。”

“你不是说archer就在我这儿住了吗？”他无辜地说，lancer明白他是揣着明白装糊涂，扭曲短信的含义。

“而且，archer也觉得我的肉棒比较美味。”他啄吻男孩的颈脖，雾蒙蒙的银眼恢复聚焦，而后因为看见lancer的到来，拼命想遮掩住下体，从caster身上起来。caster拽住他的大腿根，和着淫水和精液牢牢嵌入紧翘的臀部，即便被原主人撞见，他也没一丝停下的意图。

archer畏缩地想躲避后方的肉体侵犯与前方的视线侵犯，lancer的目光让他觉得无从遁形，面色潮红低垂着头，然而这个角度又会对上下方的镜子。

视线中lancer常穿的靴子踏着重重的足音，一脚踢走立着的镜子，扯下还挂在腿弯上的女式内裤，挤进archer的腿间，三指探入湿润的雌穴，惩罚性地翻弄出里面的液体，后方的穿刺令他的阴囊不由自主往lancer的掌心撞去，没入指根，他按捺不住震颤着喷出精液与汁水。

“……caster在这里射了多少？我不会怪你的，只要你说出来。”

那只手抽离体内，捧起湿漉漉的褐色面颊，将caster与archer自己的体液，从下颚涂抹至额角。粘着白浊的脸上，湿润的眼瞳充满祈求地看他，让lancer的邪火消了一半，他尽量放低语调不吓到对方。

archer一言不发，lancer干脆逼近对方，裤缝下的硬物贴上他的大腿，他慌慌张张地后退，后穴吃进更多caster的肉根，他解释道：“不要进来……因为caster……”摘了节育环。

对方猛然抓住他的下巴，团成一团的湿泞布料塞进他的口腔，lancer的表情看得他脊背发凉，不住地继续后缩。束着长辫的男人不容拒绝地顶入，直到龟头卡进宫腔为止。

archer头次塞进两个巨物，一时间呼吸困难，口腔又被堵住无法说话，只能一个劲摇头，原本就窄的腰腹部，随着急促的吸气声，显得更鼓鼓胀胀了。

lancer抽送着，每一下都触到宫腔，而根部撞击他的穴口，仿佛肏透了两层小口，分别吮吸阴茎的根与冠一般。而摘除环的过程已经扩张开了宫腔，以前需要时间才能进去的子宫，主动含入他一样的吮吸感令他头皮发麻，但一想到是caster干开这里，他咬牙肏得愈深，桌腿嘎吱嘎吱响个不停。

caster起身托住胯上的臀瓣，换成站姿，无奈道：“换个开阔的地方吧，再这样桌子就垮了。”

lancer瞪视着他，不情不愿地掐住archer的大腿，保持着连接的姿态后退几步。两人前后夹击，archer起初还唔唔想吐出口里的布团，然后除了抽吸声什么都发不出了，绝望地向下注视被捣弄的小腹，仿佛预见到自己的未来。

射出一发之后，lancer暂时冷静片刻，观察archer的面庞，发现即使停下，生理性的流泪依旧未止，他扯出口中湿得能拧水的布团，对方用虚弱的声音，抽泣恳求他：“……我现在……肚子里没带环……lancer……不要……”

他安慰地吻了一下archer的嘴唇，暂时合不上的嘴，任由他像是要弥补似的吮吸舔弄麻木的口腔，搅出更多的唾液，接着，他塞入半勃的分身换了种频率抽送。archer强行压下抽噎，眼神难以置信地看向他。

“他中出了多少回我就双倍干回去，放心，我不会让那混蛋得逞的。”

“命中率高的话一发就足以，像你这样是没自信的体现。”caster不赞成地摇头。

从诊所关门时间一直到开业时间的清晨，结束完漫漫长夜，由于病床只容得下单人，一人坐床头一人坐床尾，仍旧有一下没一下把玩失去意识的褐色躯体。

archer仰卧在床铺上，衣服与裙摆分别撩到胸部与肚脐以上，被精沫淹没的下体仍旧有液体流出，大腿上有方便计数的记号笔，正字写到第二个便停下了，而大腿反面也有不同笔迹的正字。

caster一边用手指塞回去流出来的精液，一边询问道：“你是什么时候出来的？”

“在我给你的手机打了二十八个未接来电的时候。”lancer冷冷道。

“哦，看来是强行出来的，待会儿要去老家避避风头吗？”caster说。

“不把archer带过去我是不会走的。”

“但是芯片还在，是过不了安检。等你到爱尔兰继承家业以后，再回日本吧。”caster暗示道。

“既然要走，我再背个案底也不迟。”lancer挽起袖子，用以前把别人打进医院一年的气势攥紧拳头，床头的栏杆瞬间变形。然而archer睁开眼睛，看见他这幅架势，往床的另一端缩，男人压下怒火坐回去，让银色的脑袋枕在自己的腿上。

男孩子费力地动着手指，拿出他的分身道歉似的亲吻含吮着，又因为太困中途睡过去了。lancer明白archer被教会的表达方式只有这一种，他觉得揍翻饲养所的人进局子完全没错，错的只有对archer不怀好意的人。

他与caster对视良久，决定各自退让一步。

等archer再醒来，他躺在一家私人飞机上，窗外是成片成片的绿海，零星的牛羊宛如绒毯上的黑白珍珠。

“欢迎到新家。”caster轻轻抚摸archer的颈脖，试图消去他到新环境的紧张感，而lancer则极为烦躁地来回踱步。

“待会儿我们提前下飞机，换个方向搭车走。”

“你是不想见师父吗？没事，你就说archer是我的妻子好了。十年前迎娶这个年龄的妻子还很常见，反正我高中就在国外读书，和你这个中途辍学不肯回来的人相比较，用‘不知道法律变了’为理由更有说服力。”

“去你的。”

end


	11. Chapter 11

caster颈脖挂着听诊器，穿着一袭白衣，坐在平时坐诊时的有医用器材的办公桌旁，将穿着百褶裙的褐色双腿放在自己的大腿上，假模假样地进行听诊。

倾听心音的圆形金属穿过archer的下衣摆，触碰薄薄的胸板，反复对乳首又压又碾，很快上衣前襟挺立出两个小小的凸起，时不时问问这里痛不痛，得到的回答只有一两声轻哼。

“连胸衣都不穿的敏感乳头，不会磨得很难受吗。”接着用冰凉的湿棉签给两个乳首清洁，比寻常的男性要扩散一圈的乳晕染得湿淋淋的，像要融化的焦糖。接着把衣摆放下，两圈湿痕透出前襟。

“假如进入哺乳期这里会开始涨奶，不每天吸出来的话，就会像这样。”粘上水渍半透明的布料，能清晰看见乳首的形状。男人隔着衣服继续把玩，直到archer连轻微的吹气都忍受不了以后，两手握住窄腰将男孩抱到桌子上。一只手塞进裙底，触碰鼓胀的内裤，将阴茎扒出，带着蝴蝶结的松紧带勒住阴囊。

caster对柔软的囊袋轻轻逗弄，接着再往下拨开一截，本应是平滑会阴的地方，露出刚做完节育环摘除不久，尚未闭合的粉皱性器，留有一指粗的嫣红小口，随着呼吸一张一合。

“一天没有塞进比指头更粗的东西，就变得像被欺负的处女小穴了，肚子和这里还难受吗？”caster一面按揉着子宫上方，手伸进两指检查，确定麻醉药效过去，里面还是一如既往的敏感多汁，满意地站起身，去拽掉内裤，对方腿弯分开，强留住仅存的一小块布料，一反常态挣扎扑腾起来，犹如被猥亵的少女一般。

“还在害怕……今天只用你的后面，乖乖的，我不会强迫你的。”caster折中了一下，对方反抗的力度微弱了一些，尽管能轻易压制下去，可水灰色的眼睛惊惧地看向自己时，他不由自主放缓了语气。

“来，自己坐上来。”他推开桌子上的杂物，挨着archer坐下，像示意猫咪一样拍拍自己的大腿，archer跳下桌子，犹犹豫豫地背对caster，掀起后面，两手背过身解开男人的拉链，握住阴茎对准臀瓣，并拢双腿踩上椅子，缓缓坐进去。

尽管淫水浸湿了后穴，可他自己来只能塞进去半截，然而冠部磨蹭着浅浅的前列腺，他也渐渐起了反应，滞涩的声音混入了媚意。caster就难受了，紧实的蜜洞没法全部品味个透的折磨，他捕捉到办公桌后方，护士留下的镜子里男孩咬唇忍耐的情态。

抱歉这面镜子借用一下，caster脑中浮起主意，内心小声道。

archer感觉后面的男人一弯腰把什么东西放在地上，而他整个人大腿和腰折叠在一起，屁股向胯下送去，不自主吞进去承受范围外的体积，小腹鼓起一个包。

他扶着caster的膝盖，往前挪出去一截，冠头擦到肠壁靠近子宫的性感带，臀肉缩紧，他吟叫出声，脚下的椅子也歪倒到墙上，双足毫无落地点地踮起。身后的男人把住他的腿弯，掀开他前面的短裙，一面立在地上的镜子照出两人连接的地方，而颤抖的媚肉滴汁的模样也一览无余。

他想合拢双腿藏住雌穴，男人抬高他的腿，由被动转主动，从下方顶弄他的后穴。

“别躲，好好看着。”男人低声道，“你是怎么受孕的。”

银眼半眯半睁，迄今为止从未仔细瞧过自己的性器，现在百褶裙盖住凸起，他看上去真的像被欺负的女孩子一样了，恐惧不安以及不可言说的渴望，令糜湿的淫水从桌角边缘滴落到地上。

“这里，已经做好接受种子生小宝宝的准备了。”caster宽大的手掌撩起腹部的衣物，指尖揉弄凸起的地方，“子宫都这么敏感了，我从这边侵犯你，这里都能感受得到，你真的不希望我进来吗？”

archer喘着粗气，将一直淤积在心头的愤懑倾吐出来：“……变……变态……对这种孩子似的……身体……怎么能起这种念头……”

“我当然对小孩子不敢兴趣，可是对archer感兴趣得很。无论你是男孩子还是女孩子都会不自觉吸引我，所以没什么好羞耻的。”男人眸光一闪，“而且……我说只用你的后面，没说不从前面中出你。”

caster加快冲刺速度，在射精的前一刻立即抽出，然后抵住雌穴射了出来，archer一瞬间大脑空白，镜子倒影中的白液缓缓流出，溅射到镜面上的液体同样极为淫靡地蜿蜒出白色的水痕。他失神的双眼，怔怔地注视镜子中宛如吞咽精液般张合的穴肉，连此刻诊所多了个人都毫无察觉。

“哟，终于出来了啊，我还以为你能在看守所待到明天呢。”caster若无其事地打招呼。

lancer表情阴沉，两夜未归，令他的红眸仿佛饿了两天的凶狼一般。

“解释清楚。”

“你不是说archer就在我这儿住了吗？”他无辜地说，lancer明白他是揣着明白装糊涂，扭曲短信的含义。

“而且，archer也觉得我的肉棒比较美味。”他啄吻男孩的颈脖，雾蒙蒙的银眼恢复聚焦，而后因为看见lancer的到来，拼命想遮掩住下体，从caster身上起来。caster拽住他的大腿根，和着淫水和精液牢牢嵌入紧翘的臀部，即便被原主人撞见，他也没一丝停下的意图。

archer畏缩地想躲避后方的肉体侵犯与前方的视线侵犯，lancer的目光让他觉得无从遁形，面色潮红低垂着头，然而这个角度又会对上下方的镜子。

视线中lancer常穿的靴子踏着重重的足音，一脚踢走立着的镜子，扯下还挂在腿弯上的女式内裤，挤进archer的腿间，三指探入湿润的雌穴，惩罚性地翻弄出里面的液体，后方的穿刺令他的阴囊不由自主往lancer的掌心撞去，没入指根，他按捺不住震颤着喷出精液与汁水。

“……caster在这里射了多少？我不会怪你的，只要你说出来。”

那只手抽离体内，捧起湿漉漉的褐色面颊，将caster与archer自己的体液，从下颚涂抹至额角。粘着白浊的脸上，湿润的眼瞳充满祈求地看他，让lancer的邪火消了一半，他尽量放低语调不吓到对方。

archer一言不发，lancer干脆逼近对方，裤缝下的硬物贴上他的大腿，他慌慌张张地后退，后穴吃进更多caster的肉根，他解释道：“不要进来……因为caster……”摘了节育环。

对方猛然抓住他的下巴，团成一团的湿泞布料塞进他的口腔，lancer的表情看得他脊背发凉，不住地继续后缩。束着长辫的男人不容拒绝地顶入，直到龟头卡进宫腔为止。

archer头次塞进两个巨物，一时间呼吸困难，口腔又被堵住无法说话，只能一个劲摇头，原本就窄的腰腹部，随着急促的吸气声，显得更鼓鼓胀胀了。

lancer抽送着，每一下都触到宫腔，而根部撞击他的穴口，仿佛肏透了两层小口，分别吮吸阴茎的根与冠一般。而摘除环的过程已经扩张开了宫腔，以前需要时间才能进去的子宫，主动含入他一样的吮吸感令他头皮发麻，但一想到是caster干开这里，他咬牙肏得愈深，桌腿嘎吱嘎吱响个不停。

caster起身托住胯上的臀瓣，换成站姿，无奈道：“换个开阔的地方吧，再这样桌子就垮了。”

lancer瞪视着他，不情不愿地掐住archer的大腿，保持着连接的姿态后退几步。两人前后夹击，archer起初还唔唔想吐出口里的布团，然后除了抽吸声什么都发不出了，绝望地向下注视被捣弄的小腹，仿佛预见到自己的未来。

射出一发之后，lancer暂时冷静片刻，观察archer的面庞，发现即使停下，生理性的流泪依旧未止，他扯出口中湿得能拧水的布团，对方用虚弱的声音，抽泣恳求他：“……我现在……肚子里没带环……lancer……不要……”

他安慰地吻了一下archer的嘴唇，暂时合不上的嘴，任由他像是要弥补似的吮吸舔弄麻木的口腔，搅出更多的唾液，接着，他塞入半勃的分身换了种频率抽送。archer强行压下抽噎，眼神难以置信地看向他。

“他中出了多少回我就双倍干回去，放心，我不会让那混蛋得逞的。”

“命中率高的话一发就足以，像你这样是没自信的体现。”caster不赞成地摇头。

从诊所关门时间一直到开业时间的清晨，结束完漫漫长夜，由于病床只容得下单人，一人坐床头一人坐床尾，仍旧有一下没一下把玩失去意识的褐色躯体。

archer仰卧在床铺上，衣服与裙摆分别撩到胸部与肚脐以上，被精沫淹没的下体仍旧有液体流出，大腿上有方便计数的记号笔，正字写到第二个便停下了，而大腿反面也有不同笔迹的正字。

caster一边用手指塞回去流出来的精液，一边询问道：“你是什么时候出来的？”

“在我给你的手机打了二十八个未接来电的时候。”lancer冷冷道。

“哦，看来是强行出来的，待会儿要去老家避避风头吗？”caster说。

“不把archer带过去我是不会走的。”

“但是芯片还在，是过不了安检。等你到爱尔兰继承家业以后，再回日本吧。”caster暗示道。

“既然要走，我再背个案底也不迟。”lancer挽起袖子，用以前把别人打进医院一年的气势攥紧拳头，床头的栏杆瞬间变形。然而archer睁开眼睛，看见他这幅架势，往床的另一端缩，男人压下怒火坐回去，让银色的脑袋枕在自己的腿上。

男孩子费力地动着手指，拿出他的分身道歉似的亲吻含吮着，又因为太困中途睡过去了。lancer明白archer被教会的表达方式只有这一种，他觉得揍翻饲养所的人进局子完全没错，错的只有对archer不怀好意的人。

他与caster对视良久，决定各自退让一步。

等archer再醒来，他躺在一家私人飞机上，窗外是成片成片的绿海，零星的牛羊宛如绒毯上的黑白珍珠。

“欢迎到新家。”caster轻轻抚摸archer的颈脖，试图消去他到新环境的紧张感，而lancer则极为烦躁地来回踱步。

“待会儿我们提前下飞机，换个方向搭车走。”

“你是不想见师父吗？没事，你就说archer是我的妻子好了。十年前迎娶这个年龄的妻子还很常见，反正我高中就在国外读书，和你这个中途辍学不肯回来的人相比较，用‘不知道法律变了’为理由更有说服力。”

“去你的。”

end


	12. Chapter 12

caster颈脖挂着听诊器，穿着一袭白衣，坐在平时坐诊时的有医用器材的办公桌旁，将穿着百褶裙的褐色双腿放在自己的大腿上，假模假样地进行听诊。

倾听心音的圆形金属穿过archer的下衣摆，触碰薄薄的胸板，反复对乳首又压又碾，很快上衣前襟挺立出两个小小的凸起，时不时问问这里痛不痛，得到的回答只有一两声轻哼。

“连胸衣都不穿的敏感乳头，不会磨得很难受吗。”接着用冰凉的湿棉签给两个乳首清洁，比寻常的男性要扩散一圈的乳晕染得湿淋淋的，像要融化的焦糖。接着把衣摆放下，两圈湿痕透出前襟。

“假如进入哺乳期这里会开始涨奶，不每天吸出来的话，就会像这样。”粘上水渍半透明的布料，能清晰看见乳首的形状。男人隔着衣服继续把玩，直到archer连轻微的吹气都忍受不了以后，两手握住窄腰将男孩抱到桌子上。一只手塞进裙底，触碰鼓胀的内裤，将阴茎扒出，带着蝴蝶结的内裤勒住阴囊。

caster对柔软的囊袋轻轻逗弄，接着再往下拨开一截，本应是平滑会阴的地方，露出刚做完节育环摘除不久，尚未闭合的粉皱性器，留有一指粗的嫣红小口，随着呼吸一张一合。

“一天没有塞进比指头更粗的东西，就变得像被欺负的处女小穴了，肚子和这里还难受吗？”caster一面按揉着子宫上方，手伸进两指检查，确定麻醉药效过去，里面还是一如既往的敏感多汁，满意地站起身，去拽掉内裤，对方腿弯分开，强留住仅存的一小块布料，一反常态挣扎扑腾起来，犹如被猥亵的少女一般。

“还在害怕……今天只用你的后面，乖乖的，我不会强迫你的。”caster折中了一下，对方反抗的力度微弱了一些，尽管能轻易压制下去，可水灰色的眼睛惊惧地看向自己时，他不由自主放缓了语气。

“来，自己坐上来。”他推开桌子上的杂物，挨着archer坐下，像示意猫咪一样拍拍自己的大腿，archer跳下桌子，犹犹豫豫地背对caster，掀起后面，两手背过身解开男人的拉链，握住阴茎对准臀瓣，并拢双腿踩上椅子，缓缓坐进去。

尽管淫水浸湿了后穴，可他自己来只能塞进去半截，然而冠部磨蹭着浅浅的前列腺，他也渐渐起了反应，滞涩的声音混入了媚意。caster就难受了，紧实的蜜洞没法全部品味个透的折磨，他捕捉到办公桌后方，护士留下的镜子里男孩咬唇忍耐的情态。

抱歉这面镜子借用一下，caster脑中浮起主意，内心小声道。

archer感觉后面的男人一弯腰把什么东西放在地上，而他整个人大腿和腰折叠在一起，屁股向胯下送去，不自主吞进去承受范围外的体积，小腹鼓起一个包。

他扶着caster的膝盖，往前挪出去一截，冠头擦到肠壁靠近子宫的性感带，臀肉缩紧，他吟叫出声，脚下的椅子也歪倒到墙上，双足毫无落地点地踮起。身后的男人把住他的腿弯，掀开他前面的短裙，一面立在地上的镜子照出两人连接的地方，而颤抖的媚肉滴汁的模样也一览无余。

他想合拢双腿藏住雌穴，男人抬高他的腿，由被动转主动，从下方顶弄他的后穴。

“别躲，好好看着。”男人低声道，“你是怎么受孕的。”

银眼半眯半睁，迄今为止从未仔细瞧过自己的性器，现在百褶裙盖住凸起，他看上去真的像被欺负的女孩子一样了，恐惧不安以及不可言说的渴望，令糜湿的淫水从桌角边缘滴落到地上。

“这里，已经做好接受种子生小宝宝的准备了。”caster宽大的手掌撩起腹部的衣物，指尖揉弄凸起的地方，“子宫都这么敏感了，我从这边侵犯你，这里都能感受得到，你真的不希望我进来吗？”

archer喘着粗气，将一直淤积在心头的愤懑倾吐出来：“……变……变态……对这种孩子似的……身体……怎么能起这种念头……”

“我当然对小孩子不敢兴趣，可是对archer感兴趣得很。无论你是男孩子还是女孩子都会不自觉吸引我，所以没什么好羞耻的。”男人眸光一闪，“而且……我说只用你的后面，没说不从前面中出你。”

caster加快冲刺速度，在射精的前一刻立即抽出，然后抵住雌穴射了出来，archer一瞬间大脑空白，镜子倒影中的白液缓缓流出，溅射到镜面上的液体同样极为淫靡地蜿蜒出白色的水痕。他失神的双眼，怔怔地注视镜子中宛如吞咽精液般张合的穴肉，连此刻诊所多了个人都毫无察觉。

“哟，终于出来了啊，我还以为你能在看守所待到明天呢。”caster若无其事地打招呼。

lancer表情阴沉，两夜未归，令他的红眸仿佛饿了两天的凶狼一般。

“解释清楚。”

“你不是说archer就在我这儿住了吗？”他无辜地说，lancer明白他是揣着明白装糊涂，扭曲短信的含义。

“而且，archer也觉得我的肉棒比较美味。”他啄吻男孩的颈脖，雾蒙蒙的银眼恢复聚焦，而后因为看见lancer的到来，拼命想遮掩住下体，从caster身上起来。caster拽住他的大腿根，和着淫水和精液牢牢嵌入紧翘的臀部，即便被原主人撞见，他也没一丝停下的意图。

archer畏缩地想躲避后方的肉体侵犯与前方的视线侵犯，lancer的目光让他觉得无从遁形，面色潮红低垂着头，然而这个角度又会对上下方的镜子。

视线中lancer常穿的靴子踏着重重的足音，一脚踢走立着的镜子，扯下还挂在腿弯上的女式内裤，挤进archer的腿间，三指探入湿润的雌穴，惩罚性地翻弄出里面的液体，后方的穿刺令他的阴囊不由自主往lancer的掌心撞去，没入指根，他按捺不住震颤着喷出精液与汁水。

“……caster在这里射了多少？我不会怪你的，只要你说出来。”

那只手抽离体内，捧起湿漉漉的褐色面颊，将caster与archer自己的体液，从下颚涂抹至额角。粘着白浊的脸上，湿润的眼瞳充满祈求地看他，让lancer的邪火消了一半，他尽量放低语调不吓到对方。

archer一言不发，lancer干脆逼近对方，裤缝下的硬物贴上他的大腿，他慌慌张张地后退，后穴吃进更多caster的肉根，他解释道：“不要进来……因为caster……”摘了节育环。

对方猛然抓住他的下巴，团成一团的湿泞布料塞进他的口腔，lancer的表情看得他脊背发凉，不住地继续后缩。束着长辫的男人不容拒绝地顶入，直到龟头卡进宫腔为止。

archer头次塞进两个巨物，一时间呼吸困难，口腔又被堵住无法说话，只能一个劲摇头，原本就窄的腰腹部，随着急促的吸气声，显得更鼓鼓胀胀了。

lancer抽送着，每一下都触到宫腔，而根部撞击他的穴口，仿佛肏透了两层小口，分别吮吸阴茎的根与冠一般。而摘除环的过程已经扩张开了宫腔，以前需要时间才能进去的子宫，主动含入他一样的吮吸感令他头皮发麻，但一想到是caster干开这里，他咬牙肏得愈深，桌腿嘎吱嘎吱响个不停。

caster起身托住胯上的臀瓣，换成站姿，无奈道：“换个开阔的地方吧，再这样桌子就垮了。”

lancer瞪视着他，不情不愿地掐住archer的大腿，保持着连接的姿态后退几步。两人前后夹击，archer起初还唔唔想吐出口里的布团，然后除了抽吸声什么都发不出了，绝望地向下注视被捣弄的小腹，仿佛预见到自己的未来。

射出一发之后，lancer暂时冷静片刻，观察archer的面庞，发现即使停下，生理性的流泪依旧未止，他扯出口中湿得能拧水的布团，对方用虚弱的声音，抽泣恳求他：“……我现在……肚子里没带环……lancer……不要……”

他安慰地吻了一下archer的嘴唇，暂时合不上的嘴，任由他像是要弥补似的吮吸舔弄麻木的口腔，搅出更多的唾液，接着，他塞入半勃的分身换了种频率抽送。archer强行压下抽噎，眼神难以置信地看向他。

“他中出了多少回我就双倍干回去，放心，我不会让那混蛋得逞的。”

“命中率高的话一发就足以，像你这样是没自信的体现。”caster不赞成地摇头。

从诊所关门时间一直到开业时间的清晨，结束完漫漫长夜，由于病床只容得下单人，一人坐床头一人坐床尾，仍旧有一下没一下把玩失去意识的褐色躯体。

archer仰卧在床铺上，衣服与裙摆分别撩到胸部与肚脐以上，被精沫淹没的下体仍旧有液体流出，大腿上有方便计数的记号笔，正字写到第二个便停下了，而大腿反面也有不同笔迹的正字。

caster一边用手指塞回去流出来的精液，一边询问道：“你是什么时候出来的？”

“在我给你的手机打了二十八个未接来电的时候。”lancer冷冷道。

“哦，看来是强行出来的，待会儿要去老家避避风头吗？”caster说。

“不把archer带过去我是不会走的。”

“但是芯片还在，是过不了安检。等你到爱尔兰继承家业以后，再回日本吧。”caster暗示道。

“既然要走，我再背个案底也不迟。”lancer挽起袖子，用以前把别人打进医院一年的气势攥紧拳头，床头的栏杆瞬间变形。然而archer睁开眼睛，看见他这幅架势，往床的另一端缩，男人压下怒火坐回去，让银色的脑袋枕在自己的腿上。

男孩子费力地动着手指，拿出他的分身道歉似的亲吻含吮着，又因为太困中途睡过去了。lancer明白archer被教会的表达方式只有这一种，他觉得揍翻饲养所的人进局子完全没错，错的只有对archer不怀好意的人。

他与caster对视良久，决定各自退让一步。

等archer再醒来，他躺在一家私人飞机上，窗外是成片成片的绿海，零星的牛羊宛如绒毯上的黑白珍珠。

“欢迎到新家。”caster轻轻抚摸archer的颈脖，试图消去他到新环境的紧张感，而lancer则极为烦躁地来回踱步。

“待会儿我们提前下飞机，换个方向搭车走。”

“你是不想见师父吗？没事，你就说archer是我的妻子好了。十年前迎娶这个年龄的妻子还很常见，反正我高中就在国外读书，和你这个中途辍学不肯回来的人相比较，用‘不知道法律变了’为理由更有说服力。”

“去你的。”

end


	13. Chapter 13

caster颈脖挂着听诊器，穿着一袭白衣，坐在平时坐诊时的有医用器材的办公桌旁，将穿着百褶裙的褐色双腿放在自己的大腿上，假模假样地进行听诊。

倾听心音的圆形金属穿过archer的下衣摆，触碰薄薄的胸板，反复对乳首又压又碾，很快上衣前襟挺立出两个小小的凸起，时不时问问这里痛不痛，得到的回答只有一两声轻哼。

“连胸衣都不穿的敏感乳头，不会磨得很难受吗。”接着用冰凉的湿棉签给两个乳首清洁，比寻常的男性要扩散一圈的乳晕染得湿淋淋的，像要融化的焦糖。接着把衣摆放下，两圈湿痕透出前襟。

“假如进入哺乳期这里会开始涨奶，不每天吸出来的话，就会像这样。”粘上水渍半透明的布料，能清晰看见乳首的形状。男人隔着衣服继续把玩，直到archer连轻微的吹气都忍受不了以后，两手握住窄腰将男孩抱到桌子上。一只手塞进裙底，触碰鼓胀的内裤，将阴茎扒出，带着蝴蝶结的内裤勒住阴囊。

caster对柔软的囊袋轻轻逗弄，接着再往下拨开一截，本应是平滑会阴的地方，露出刚做完节育环摘除不久，尚未闭合的粉皱性器，留有一指粗的嫣红小口，随着呼吸一张一合。

“一天没有塞进比指头更粗的东西，就变得像被欺负的处女小穴了，肚子和这里还难受吗？”caster一面按揉着子宫上方，手伸进两指检查，确定麻醉药效过去，里面还是一如既往的敏感多汁，满意地站起身，一把拽掉内裤，对方腿弯分开，强留住仅存的一小块布料，一反常态挣扎扑腾起来，犹如被猥亵的少女一般。

“还在害怕……今天只用你的后面，乖乖的，我不会强迫你的。”caster折中了一下，对方反抗的力度微弱了一些，尽管能轻易压制下去，可水灰色的眼睛惊惧地看向自己时，他不由自主放缓了语气。

“来，自己坐上来。”他推开桌子上的杂物，挨着archer坐下，像示意猫咪一样拍拍自己的大腿，archer跳下桌子，犹犹豫豫地背对caster，掀起后面，两手背过身解开男人的拉链，握住阴茎对准臀瓣，并拢双腿踩上椅子，缓缓坐进去。

尽管淫水浸湿了后穴，可他自己来只能塞进去半截，然而冠部磨蹭着浅浅的前列腺，他也渐渐起了反应，滞涩的声音混入了媚意。caster就难受了，紧实的蜜洞没法全部品味个透的折磨，他捕捉到办公桌后方，护士留下的镜子里男孩咬唇忍耐的情态。

抱歉这面镜子借用一下，caster脑中浮起主意，内心小声道。

archer感觉后面的男人一弯腰把什么东西放在地上，而他整个人大腿和腰折叠在一起，屁股向胯下送去，不自主吞进去承受范围外的体积，小腹鼓起一个包。

他扶着caster的膝盖，往前挪出去一截，冠头擦到肠壁靠近子宫的性感带，臀肉缩紧，他吟叫出声，脚下的椅子也歪倒到墙上，双足毫无落地点地踮起。身后的男人把住他的腿弯，掀开他前面的短裙，一面立在地上的镜子照出两人连接的地方，而颤抖的媚肉滴汁的模样也一览无余。

他想合拢双腿藏住雌穴，男人抬高他的腿，由被动转主动，从下方顶弄他的后穴。

“别躲，好好看着。”男人低声道，“你是怎么受孕的。”

银眼半眯半睁，迄今为止从未仔细瞧过自己的性器，现在百褶裙盖住凸起，他看上去真的像被欺负的女孩子一样了，恐惧不安以及不可言说的渴望，令糜湿的淫水从桌角边缘滴落到地上。

“这里，已经做好接受种子生小宝宝的准备了。”caster宽大的手掌撩起腹部的衣物，指尖揉弄凸起的地方，“子宫都这么敏感了，我从这边侵犯你，这里都能感受得到，你真的不希望我进来吗？”

archer喘着粗气，将一直淤积在心头的愤懑倾吐出来：“……变……变态……对这种孩子似的……身体……怎么能起这种念头……”

“我当然对小孩子不敢兴趣，可是对archer感兴趣得很。无论你是男孩子还是女孩子都会不自觉吸引我，所以没什么好羞耻的。”男人眸光一闪，“而且……我说只用你的后面，没说不从前面中出你。”

caster加快冲刺速度，在射精的前一刻立即抽出，然后抵住雌穴射了出来，archer一瞬间大脑空白，镜子倒影中的白液缓缓流出，溅射到镜面上的液体同样极为淫靡地蜿蜒出白色的水痕。他失神的双眼，怔怔地注视镜子中宛如吞咽精液般张合的穴肉，连此刻诊所多了个人都毫无察觉。

“哟，终于出来了啊，我还以为你能在看守所待到明天呢。”caster若无其事地打招呼。

lancer表情阴沉，两夜未归，令他的红眸仿佛饿了两天的凶狼一般。

“解释清楚。”

“你不是说archer就在我这儿住了吗？”他无辜地说，lancer明白他是揣着明白装糊涂，扭曲短信的含义。

“而且，archer也觉得我的肉棒比较美味。”他啄吻男孩的颈脖，雾蒙蒙的银眼恢复聚焦，而后因为看见lancer的到来，拼命想遮掩住下体，从caster身上起来。caster拽住他的大腿根，和着淫水和精液牢牢嵌入紧翘的臀部，即便被原主人撞见，他也没一丝停下的意图。

archer畏缩地想躲避后方的肉体侵犯与前方的视线侵犯，lancer的目光让他觉得无从遁形，面色潮红低垂着头，然而这个角度又会对上下方的镜子。

视线中lancer常穿的靴子踏着重重的足音，一脚踢走立着的镜子，扯下还挂在腿弯上的女式内裤，挤进archer的腿间，三指探入湿润的雌穴，惩罚性地翻弄出里面的液体，后方的穿刺令他的阴囊不由自主往lancer的掌心撞去，没入指根，他按捺不住震颤着喷出精液与汁水。

“……caster在这里射了多少？我不会怪你的，只要你说出来。”

那只手抽离体内，捧起湿漉漉的褐色面颊，将caster与archer自己的体液，从下颚涂抹至额角。粘着白浊的脸上，湿润的眼瞳充满祈求地看他，让lancer的邪火消了一半，他尽量放低语调不吓到对方。

archer一言不发，lancer干脆逼近对方，裤缝下的硬物贴上他的大腿，他慌慌张张地后退，后穴吃进更多caster的肉根，他解释道：“不要进来……因为caster……”摘了节育环。

对方猛然抓住他的下巴，团成一团的湿泞布料塞进他的口腔，lancer的表情看得他脊背发凉，不住地继续后缩。束着长辫的男人不容拒绝地顶入，直到龟头卡进宫腔为止。

archer头次塞进两个巨物，一时间呼吸困难，口腔又被堵住无法说话，只能一个劲摇头，原本就窄的腰腹部，随着急促的吸气声，显得更鼓鼓胀胀了。

lancer抽送着，每一下都触到宫腔，而根部撞击他的穴口，仿佛肏透了两层小口，分别吮吸阴茎的根与冠一般。而摘除环的过程已经扩张开了宫腔，以前需要时间才能进去的子宫，主动含入他一样的吮吸感令他头皮发麻，但一想到是caster干开这里，他咬牙肏得愈深，桌腿嘎吱嘎吱响个不停。

caster起身托住胯上的臀瓣，换成站姿，无奈道：“换个开阔的地方吧，再这样桌子就垮了。”

lancer瞪视着他，不情不愿地掐住archer的大腿，保持着连接的姿态后退几步。两人前后夹击，archer起初还唔唔想吐出口里的布团，然后除了抽吸声什么都发不出了，绝望地向下注视被捣弄的小腹，仿佛预见到自己的未来。

射出一发之后，lancer暂时冷静片刻，观察archer的面庞，发现即使停下，生理性的流泪依旧未止，他扯出口中湿得能拧水的布团，对方用虚弱的声音，抽泣恳求他：“……我现在……肚子里没带环……lancer……不要……”

他安慰地吻了一下archer的嘴唇，暂时合不上的嘴，任由他像是要弥补似的吮吸舔弄麻木的口腔，搅出更多的唾液，接着，他塞入半勃的分身换了种频率抽送。archer强行压下抽噎，眼神难以置信地看向他。

“他中出了多少回我就双倍干回去，放心，我不会让那混蛋得逞的。”

“命中率高的话一发就足以，像你这样是没自信的体现。”caster不赞成地摇头。

从诊所关门时间一直到开业时间的清晨，结束完漫漫长夜，由于病床只容得下单人，一人坐床头一人坐床尾，仍旧有一下没一下把玩失去意识的褐色躯体。

archer仰卧在床铺上，衣服与裙摆分别撩到胸部与肚脐以上，被精沫淹没的下体仍旧有液体流出，大腿上有方便计数的记号笔，正字写到第二个便停下了，而大腿反面也有不同笔迹的正字。

caster一边用手指塞回去流出来的精液，一边询问道：“你是什么时候出来的？”

“在我给你的手机打了二十八个未接来电的时候。”lancer冷冷道。

“哦，看来是强行出来的，待会儿要去老家避避风头吗？”caster说。

“不把archer带过去我是不会走的。”

“但是芯片还在，是过不了安检。等你到爱尔兰继承家业以后，再回日本吧。”caster暗示道。

“既然要走，我再背个案底也不迟。”lancer挽起袖子，用以前把别人打进医院一年的气势攥紧拳头，床头的栏杆瞬间变形。然而archer睁开眼睛，看见他这幅架势，往床的另一端缩，男人压下怒火坐回去，让银色的脑袋枕在自己的腿上。

男孩子费力地动着手指，拿出他的分身道歉似的亲吻含吮着，又因为太困中途睡过去了。lancer明白archer被教会的表达方式只有这一种，他觉得揍翻饲养所的人进局子完全没错，错的只有对archer不怀好意的人。

他与caster对视良久，决定各自退让一步。

等archer再醒来，他躺在一家私人飞机上，窗外是成片成片的绿海，零星的牛羊宛如绒毯上的黑白珍珠。

“欢迎到新家。”caster轻轻抚摸archer的颈脖，试图消去他到新环境的紧张感，而lancer则极为烦躁地来回踱步。

“待会儿我们提前下飞机，换个方向搭车走。”

“你是不想见师父吗？没事，你就说archer是我的妻子好了。十年前迎娶这个年龄的妻子还很常见，反正我高中就在国外读书，和你这个中途辍学不肯回来的人相比较，用‘不知道法律变了’为理由更有说服力。”

“去你的。”

end


	14. Chapter 14

caster颈脖挂着听诊器，穿着一袭白衣，坐在平时坐诊时的有医用器材的办公桌旁，将穿着百褶裙的褐色双腿放在自己的大腿上，假模假样地进行听诊。

倾听心音的圆形金属穿过archer的下衣摆，触碰薄薄的胸板，反复对乳首又压又碾，很快上衣前襟挺立出两个小小的凸起，时不时问问这里痛不痛，得到的回答只有一两声轻哼。

“连胸衣都不穿的敏感乳头，不会磨得很难受吗。”接着用冰凉的湿棉签给两个乳首清洁，比寻常的男性要扩散一圈的乳晕染得湿淋淋的，像要融化的焦糖。接着把衣摆放下，两圈湿痕透出前襟。

“假如进入哺乳期这里会开始涨奶，不每天吸出来的话，就会像这样。”粘上水渍半透明的布料，能清晰看见乳首的形状。男人隔着衣服继续把玩，直到archer连轻微的吹气都忍受不了以后，两手握住窄腰将男孩抱到桌子上。一只手塞进裙底，触碰鼓胀的内裤，将阴茎扒出，带着蝴蝶结的内裤勒住阴囊。

caster对柔软的囊袋轻轻逗弄，接着再往下拨开一截，本应是平滑会阴的地方，露出刚做完节育环摘除不久，尚未闭合的粉皱性器，留有一指粗的嫣红小口，随着呼吸一张一合。

“一天没有塞进比指头更粗的东西，就变得像被欺负的处女小穴了，肚子和这里还难受吗？”caster一面按揉着子宫上方，手伸进两指检查，确定麻醉药效过去，里面还是一如既往的敏感多汁，满意地站起身，一把拽掉内裤，对方腿弯分开，强留住仅存的一小块布料，一反常态挣扎扑腾起来，犹如被猥亵的少女一般。

“还在害怕……今天只用你的后面，乖乖的，我不会强迫你的。”caster折中了一下，对方反抗的力度微弱了一些，尽管能轻易压制下去，可水灰色的眼睛惊惧地看向自己时，他不由自主放缓了语气。

“来，自己坐上来。”他推开桌子上的杂物，挨着archer坐下，像示意猫咪一样拍拍自己的大腿，archer跳下桌子，犹犹豫豫地背对caster，掀起后面，两手背过身解开男人的拉链，握住阴茎对准臀瓣，并拢双腿踩上椅子，缓缓坐进去。

尽管淫水浸湿了后穴，可他自己来只能塞进去半截，然而冠部磨蹭着浅浅的前列腺，他也渐渐起了反应，滞涩的声音混入了媚意。caster就难受了，紧实的蜜洞没法全部品味个透的折磨，他捕捉到办公桌后方，护士留下的镜子里男孩咬唇忍耐的情态。

抱歉这面镜子借用一下，caster脑中浮起主意，内心小声道。

archer感觉后面的男人一弯腰把什么东西放在地上，而他整个人大腿和腰折叠在一起，屁股向胯下送去，不自主吞进去承受范围外的体积，小腹鼓起一个包。

他扶着caster的膝盖，往前挪出去一截，冠头擦到肠壁靠近子宫的性感带，臀肉缩紧，他吟叫出声，脚下的椅子也歪倒到墙上，双足毫无落地点地踮起。身后的男人把住他的腿弯，掀开他前面的短裙，一面立在地上的镜子照出两人连接的地方，而颤抖的媚肉滴汁的模样也一览无余。

他想合拢双腿藏住雌穴，男人抬高他的腿，由被动转主动，从下方顶弄他的后穴。

“别躲，好好看着。”男人低声道，“你是怎么受孕的。”

银眼半眯半睁，迄今为止从未仔细瞧过自己的性器，现在百褶裙盖住凸起，他看上去真的像被欺负的女孩子一样了，恐惧不安以及不可言说的渴望，令糜湿的淫水从桌角边缘滴落到地上。

“这里，已经做好接受种子生小宝宝的准备了。”caster宽大的手掌撩起腹部的衣物，指尖揉弄凸起的地方，“子宫都这么敏感了，我从这边侵犯你，这里都能感受得到，你真的不希望我进来吗？”

archer喘着粗气，将一直淤积在心头的愤懑倾吐出来：“……变……变态……对这种孩子似的……身体……怎么能起这种念头……”

“我当然对小孩子不敢兴趣，可是对archer感兴趣得很。无论你是男孩子还是女孩子都会不自觉吸引我，所以没什么好羞耻的。”男人眸光一闪，“而且……我说只用你的后面，没说不从前面中出你。”

caster加快冲刺速度，在射精的前一刻立即抽出，然后抵住雌穴射了出来，archer一瞬间大脑空白，镜子倒影中的白液缓缓流出，溅射到镜面上的液体同样极为淫靡地蜿蜒出白色的水痕。他失神的双眼，怔怔地注视镜子中宛如吞咽精液般张合的穴肉，连此刻诊所多了个人都毫无察觉。

“哟，终于出来了啊，我还以为你能在看守所待到明天呢。”caster若无其事地打招呼。

lancer表情阴沉，两夜未归，令他的红眸仿佛饿了两天的凶狼一般。

“解释清楚。”

“你不是说archer就在我这儿住了吗？”他无辜地说，lancer明白他是揣着明白装糊涂，扭曲短信的含义。

“而且，archer也觉得我的肉棒比较美味。”他啄吻男孩的颈脖，雾蒙蒙的银眼恢复聚焦，而后因为看见lancer的到来，拼命想遮掩住下体，从caster身上起来。caster拽住他的大腿根，和着淫水和精液牢牢嵌入紧翘的臀部，即便被原主人撞见，他也没一丝停下的意图。

archer畏缩地想躲避后方的肉体侵犯与前方的视线侵犯，lancer的目光让他觉得无从遁形，面色潮红低垂着头，然而这个角度又会对上下方的镜子。

视线中lancer常穿的靴子踏着重重的足音，一脚踢走立着的镜子，扯下还挂在腿弯上的女式内裤，挤进archer的腿间，三指探入湿润的雌穴，惩罚性地翻弄出里面的液体，后方的穿刺令他的阴囊不由自主往lancer的掌心撞去，没入指根，他按捺不住震颤着喷出精液与汁水。

“……caster在这里射了多少？我不会怪你的，只要你说出来。”

那只手抽离体内，捧起湿漉漉的褐色面颊，将caster与archer自己的体液，从下颚涂抹至额角。粘着白浊的脸上，湿润的眼瞳充满祈求地看他，让lancer的邪火消了一半，他尽量放低语调不吓到对方。

archer一言不发，lancer干脆逼近对方，裤缝下的硬物贴上他的大腿，他慌慌张张地后退，后穴吃进更多caster的肉根，他解释道：“不要进来……因为caster……”摘了节育环。

对方猛然抓住他的下巴，团成一团的湿泞布料塞进他的口腔，lancer的表情看得他脊背发凉，不住地继续后缩。束着长辫的男人不容拒绝地顶入，直到龟头卡进宫腔为止。

archer头次塞进两个巨物，一时间呼吸困难，口腔又被堵住无法说话，只能一个劲摇头，原本就窄的腰腹部，随着急促的吸气声，显得更鼓鼓胀胀了。

lancer抽送着，每一下都触到宫腔，而根部撞击他的穴口，仿佛肏透了两层小口，分别吮吸阴茎的根与冠一般。而摘除环的过程已经扩张开了宫腔，以前需要时间才能进去的子宫，主动含入他一样的吮吸感令他头皮发麻，但一想到是caster干开这里，他咬牙肏得愈深，桌腿嘎吱嘎吱响个不停。

caster起身托住胯上的臀瓣，换成站姿，无奈道：“换个开阔的地方吧，再这样桌子就垮了。”

lancer瞪视着他，不情不愿地掐住archer的大腿，保持着连接的姿态后退几步。两人前后夹击，archer起初还唔唔想吐出口里的布团，然后除了抽吸声什么都发不出了，绝望地向下注视被捣弄的小腹，仿佛预见到自己的未来。

射出一发之后，lancer暂时冷静片刻，观察archer的面庞，发现即使停下，生理性的流泪依旧未止，他扯出口中湿得能拧水的布团，对方用虚弱的声音，抽泣恳求他：“……我现在……肚子里没带环……lancer……不要……”

他安慰地吻了一下archer的嘴唇，暂时合不上的嘴，任由他像是要弥补似的吮吸舔弄麻木的口腔，搅出更多的唾液，接着，他塞入半勃的分身换了种频率抽送。archer强行压下抽噎，眼神难以置信地看向他。

“他中出了多少回我就双倍干回去，放心，我不会让那混蛋得逞的。”

“命中率高的话一发就足以，像你这样是没自信的体现。”caster不赞成地摇头。

从诊所关门时间一直到开业时间的清晨，结束完漫漫长夜，由于病床只容得下单人，一人坐床头一人坐床尾，仍旧有一下没一下把玩失去意识的褐色躯体。

archer仰卧在床铺上，衣服与裙摆分别撩到胸部与肚脐以上，被精沫淹没的下体仍旧有液体流出，大腿上有方便计数的记号笔，正字写到第二个便停下了，而大腿反面也有不同笔迹的正字。

caster一边用手指塞回去流出来的精液，一边询问道：“你是什么时候出来的？”

“在我给你的手机打了二十八个未接来电的时候。”lancer冷冷道。

“哦，看来是强行出来的，待会儿要去老家避避风头吗？”caster说。

“不把archer带过去我是不会走的。”

“但是芯片还在，是过不了安检。等你到爱尔兰继承家业以后，再回日本吧。”caster暗示道。

“既然要走，我再背个案底也不迟。”lancer挽起袖子，用以前把别人打进医院一年的气势攥紧拳头，床头的栏杆瞬间变形。然而archer睁开眼睛，看见他这幅架势，往床的另一端缩，男人压下怒火坐回去，让银色的脑袋枕在自己的腿上。

男孩子费力地动着手指，拿出他的分身道歉似的亲吻含吮着，又因为太困中途睡过去了。lancer明白archer被教会的表达方式只有这一种，他觉得揍翻饲养所的人进局子完全没错，错的只有对archer不怀好意的人。

他与caster对视良久，决定各自退让一步。

等archer再醒来，他躺在一家私人飞机上，窗外是成片成片的绿海，零星的牛羊宛如绒毯上的黑白珍珠。

“欢迎到新家。”caster轻轻抚摸archer的颈脖，试图消去他到新环境的紧张感，而lancer则极为烦躁地来回踱步。

“待会儿我们提前下飞机，换个方向搭车走。”

“你是不想见师父吗？没事，你就说archer是我的妻子好了。十年前迎娶这个年龄的妻子还很常见，反正我高中就在国外读书，和你这个中途辍学不肯回来的人相比较，用‘不知道法律变了’为理由更有说服力。”

“去你的。”

end


End file.
